About 1,412 years
by Princess Regia Al
Summary: What happened to Merlin and Albion during the hundreds of years between the death of Arthur, and the modern day? Read to find out!
1. Part 1, Chapter 1

After a year and a half of wondering the woods of Albion, Merlin was still filled with grief. He couldn't help it, he felt haunted by the events of that day, if only he had acted faster, then Arthur would still be here. Everywhere he went seemed to be filled with memories, memories of his friends whom he'd failed to protect, and the memories of those who'd probably never forgive him. He wasn't sure where he should go, he could go back to Lake Avalon, but that would be incredibly boring, Arthur had no reason to rise. He could go to his mother, she'd be glad to see him. He couldn't go back to Camelot, he just couldn't.

Merlin was about to wonder his way to his mom's, when he herd a mysterious voice.

" _Merlin."_

The voice seemed dream like. Merlin seemed drawn to it. He followed the mysterious voice, which kept calling his name. Merlin lost track of time and his location, he just followed the enchanting voice.

" _Merlin, you can stop now."_

Merlin did stop. He finally took in his surroundings. He was near Camelot, he'd recognize it anywhere. _Why am I here?_ He thought.

Suddenly, a beautiful woman appeared. She looked no more than 16, and had long beautiful golden hair, kept in a fancy updo. She wore two necklaces, one a magical looking yellow gem on a golden chain. The other, a heart shaped pendant on a gilded chain. On her forehead, was a spider shaped birthmark, that had a crown on one of it's legs and what appeared to be another crown on the abdomen. Around her wrist was a bracelet that was made of beads of different colors. As soon as the two made eye contact, a wave of purple light flashed over their eyes.

"Who are you?" Merlin finally managed to say.

"I'm Vona, I'm here to tell you that Guinevere has lifted the band on good magic, and knows you're a sorcerer." The Girl answered.

"What?"

"You herd me. Although disappointed, you're forgiven by Aunt Gwen and the other knights. They understand how you feel, and why things happened the way they did."

Merlin didn't know what to say. Everyone knew? They didn't hate him? Wait, did Vona call Gwen her aunt? Vona seemed to read his thoughts.

"You must return." Vona continued, "Gaius told everyone, you mustn't be afraid. You can't run from your troubles, you have to face them. And I'm sure you'll find that mourning with others, is the best way to heal."

"Is that true?" Merlin couldn't believe it.

"Yes, it is. As an immortal, you'll have to learn that." Vona kept eye contact. She had never looked him in the eyes before today, she liked it.

Merlin was shocked. "An, im…im…immortal?" he stuttered.

"Yes. Apparently you're frozen in time until Uncle Arthur returns." She smiled, and removed the heart pendant from her neck. "I must go now, for I'm from the future and don't wish to mess up the time line." Merlin looked puzzled, but before he could say something, Vona continued, "Keep this magic pendant, and always wear it, it's how we'll keep in touch." She then put the pendant around his neck, and disappeared.

* * *

Merlin walked into the castle. He had managed to get there undetected, he wasn't sure how, but he did. He made his way to the Throne Room, where he found Gwen and Gaius, restored to his place as Court Sorcerer/Physician. He also saw a lavish cradle next to Gwen's throne, and beside it was a servant.

"Merlin, is that you?" Gwen asked. She could hardly believe her eyes.

"Yes, it's me. I came back." Merlin answered.

"You look like a Wild Man."

Merlin felt embarrassed. He hadn't taken care of himself in the past 18 months. He had also been a loner, keeping a big distance from other people. The only exceptions, were the occasional pity he got from strangers, and Lailoken, an ex-warrior, who had gone mad after he let his leader get killed at a battle. The two of them had become fast friends, with a lot in common, except Lailoken had no magic. Merlin had helped him regain his sanity, as a seer, who had ran shortly afterward to tell a local village what he had seen, and to be babtized into Christainity. Wanting to change the subject, he said, "I heard you lifted the ban on magic."

"Yes, I have. Gaius told me everything." Her expression confirmed what Vona had said about him being forgiven. "Albion owes you a great debt"

Merlin smiled. "I know. As for the debt thing, I wasn't trying to be a hero, I just..."

"Merlin," Gauis said, "you're humble, but you shouldn't deny what you're rightfully owed."

 **OOO**

The three friends spent the rest of the afternoon catching up. The most surprising thing was, well to Merlin it was, when Arthur died, Gwen was pregnant. The Crown Princess, Sara, was in her Cradle Throne, which Gwen had specially made for the Throne Room.


	2. Part 1, Chapter 2: Dream Date

Merlin spent an hour fixing his appearance. His nails had grown long, and his hair, wild. He was grateful that Gwen had offered him his own chambers, but he preferred to stay in his old room. He looked at his reflection, and smiled, or something close to it. Vona had been right, others can heal grief.

He couldn't believe that he was made Co-Court Sorcerer. He felt like Assistant Court Sorcerer would've been more appropriate. After all, he felt like he had more to learn. Well, Merlin certainly thought that.

Merlin yawned, it was terribly late. He decided to go to bed, pity that all his hard work would seem to go to waste. As soon as he was asleep, he found himself in a strange meadow. Vona appeared, she seemed different than before. Her face was more angelic, and her hair was hung down and lose. It trailed behind her, like a 1ft 4in train.

"Hello, Merlin." Her smile ever pleasant. "You're probably wondering what you're doing here."

Merlin nodded. He was too stunned to speak.

"The necklace I gave you, it's magic is allowing this."

"Why didn't you say that before?" Merlin managed to ask.

"I have my reasons." Vona answered mysteriously.

Merlin felt suspicious, but they were soon swept away as his & Vona's dream date continued. Her love of magic, the way she laughed, her detailed knowledge of Camelot, both delighted & intrigued Merlin, he had never met anyone like her.

* * *

Eventually, Vona said, "We're waking up."

"Will I see you again?" Merlin asked. He didn't want to lose her.

"You will. As long as you keep your necklace" Vona kissed him, then everything went blurry. Merlin suddenly found himself awake. He touched his necklace, which was giving a slowing heartbeat.

"I must see her again." He whispered to himself.

There was a knock on the door. "Merlin, time to get up, Gwen insists we eat with her." Gaius said to his nephew on the other side of the door.

"I'll be down in a minute." Merlin answered. He slowly got out of bed.

"Are you alright?" Gaius asked. He had heard the slowness Merlin used in getting up.

"I'm fine. Go downstairs without me." Merlin wasn't sure how he was going to tell everyone about Vona. How could they grasp that he was in love with someone not yet born?

"If you say so." Gaius then walked away.

" _Vona will come here one day. I can publicly pronounce my love for her then."_ Merlin thought. He got dressed, and headed downstairs.


	3. Part 1, Chapter 3

Camelot seemed completely peaceful. Sure there were the occasional riots, crimes & skirmishes, but things were generally, uneventful. Merlin stayed at Court for almost three years, taking a month off every year to see if Arthur had risen again, he never did. Merlin grew depressed every time, but Vona would come to him every night, giving him the courage to move on.

Sara was growing up nicely, charming everyone who met her, the future Queen of Camelot. She & her mom were given countless suitors, but they were all denied. Gwen said she didn't want another husband, and Sara was far too young. There got to be so many, that Gwen was forced to make a proclamation that suitors for her daughter would not even be considered until her 16th birthday. As for Gwen herself, she would simply turn them away.

But, even in peaceful times, unexpected and treacherous things can happen. And it all started when three strangers entered Camelot.

* * *

Merlin was on another dream date with Vona. They clearly loved each other.

"Merlin, what's tomorrow's date?" Vona asked.

"April 4th."

"Thought so." Vona looked slightly nervous.

"What's wrong, love?" Merlin hated seeing her upset.

"Well," Vona couldn't lie to him, "tomorrow, my mother & 'Auntie' Marina will arrive in Camelot."

Merlin remembered Vona telling him that her grandmother had had an affair with Arthur's "childless" Uncle Aurelius. He also remembered her saying that her birth would spell doom for Gwen. Merlin put his arm around his beloved girlfriend. "I'm sure we'll manage."

"I'm sure you will." Vona rested her forehead on Merlin's and looked him in the eyes. She loved looking in his eyes, "Remember, be warry of John Millerson."

"I will." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You better, he'll bring death to Gwen. It won't be immediate, but he'll bring it."

Merlin leaned in closer, "The future can always be changed."

"And how's that worked out for you?" Vona asked her lover.

* * *

A herald suddenly came into the Throne Room. "My Queen, two women have requested to see you."

"Who are they?" Gwen asked.

"Dame Vonda Wellfish and her squire, Marina Wellfish."

Merlin's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe that they had finally come.

Gwen turned to Merlin, who quickly closed his mouth. "Merlin, your friend Lailoken, had a vision that two women with those names would come here?"

"Yes, Gwen, I did." Merlin answered, after all those years of lying to his friends, Merlin had decided to be more honest.

"Send them in." Gwen ordered the herald. He bowed, left, then returned with Vonda & Marina. Merlin was amazed at how much Vonda looked like Vona. They would easily pass as sisters.

"Your Majesty." Vonda and Marina said, curtsying.

"We wish to seek employment as Court Healers, Your Majesty." Vonda said.

"I know, one of my Court Sorcerers foresaw it." Gwen said indicating Merlin, in her Queenly way.

Vonda & Marina nodded their heads. "Will you hire us then?" Marina asked.

Gwen looked as though she was thinking hard. "I will."

And so started a chain of events that unfortunately can't be fit in this chapter.


	4. Part 1, Chapter 4: Mysterious Vonda

Vonda and Marina became Court Heartthrobs. Gwen was the only other woman who received more suitors.

The two women gladly accepted them, having at least a date per week. But they weren't just medieval flappers, they really were good healers and midwives. They could heal almost anything, sometimes outshining Gaius. They were also everyone's first choice when a woman went into labor, not just the humans.

* * *

Merlin was walking in the forest, he was on his way back from Avalon. Arthur hadn't risen, he was disappointed, but his beating necklace gave him hope.

He was nearing the gates when he caught sight of Vonda and Sir Percival on a date. He stopped and hid himself. The two have had a lot of dates recently. Merlin remembered Vona telling him that Sir Percival was her father.

Suddenly, Vonda caught his eye. Merlin quickly went back to the castle.

* * *

Merlin was in the Royal Spell Room. It was nice to have a place where he could practice his magic. Soon it would be time for dinner, so Merlin cleaned up and went to the door. When he opened it, he was shocked to find Vonda standing there, hands on her hips.

"What were you doing spying on me?" She asked. Merlin was caught offgaurd. "Well?" Vonda was getting impatient.

Merlin knew he had to say something. This was Vona's mother, he _had_ to impress her. "I, I was walking back to Camelot, when I saw you."

"And why did you stare?"

"I was curious."

"Why?"

Merlin couldn't think of an answer. He just stood there, with Vonda giving him the hairy eyeball. Without realizing, he grabbed his heart necklace, it always calmed him down.

"Where did you get that necklace Merlin?" Vonda asked. It was as if she possed two sets of eyes, one pair looked at his face, the other looked at his chest. Merlin suspected it was her necklace, which would someday be Vona's, that was giving her this power.

"It was a gift." Merlin quickly answered. He didn't know how to explain Vona to anybody.

"From who?"

"Uh…" Merlin stumbled for words.

A sly smile appeared on Vonda's face. She leaned forward, and quietly said, "You'll make a _wonderful_ in-law." Then she walked away.

Merlin was left confused. How did she know?

* * *

Vonda walked into her chambers. With a quick glance around the room, she took out a mirror from the folds of her robe. She held it in her hands, and with a strong, sturdy voice she said to it, "Mirror, mirror in my hand, I have some questions, do you understand?"

A face appeared in the mirror. It was that of a beautiful maiden, with sparkling purple eyes. "Yes, Your Grace." The face said.

"Mirror, is Merlin suspisious of me?"

"Yes, why wouldn't he?"

"Just checking. Now," her voice lowered, "how are things at home?"

"About the same the last time you asked me."

Vonda sighed. "I had the feeling. Kingdoms breaking down, and warring with each other. Dark Age Britten is so violent."

The Mirror face raised a blue eyebrow, "And it's supposed to be better in this Dimension?"

"Well, in this Dimension, there's here, which is _far_ safer." Vonda face became saddened, "If only Mother could see that. A stone castle is more protective than an earthen stronghold."

"Don't be sad, Your Grace, Dame Violet will live a long life. She's happy there, even though, in that Dimension, there's no tomatoes in Dark Age Britten."

A small smile crossed Vonda's mouth. "You're right, my wise, all seeing mirror."

"I know."

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for ur wonderful reviews! xD**


	5. Part 1, Chapter 5: New knights

Vonda continued to be a mystery. Not even Vona could explain her mother. Merlin, had to regretfully leave it be.

Vonda and Sir Percival's relationship continued to grow, rumors of marriage began popping up.

* * *

Dinner was, as usual, a small feast. Since Gwen insisted that everyone in the castle, except for the servants who mostly ate downstairs, or had to attend to the food, eat together, the cooks had to keep up. Large platters of food would be laid out for everyone at Court, which usually averaged 15.

Three-year-old Sara was returning from the chamberpot, when she eyed a knife a knight had carelessly left near the edge. Sara's nurse, Appa, was leading her to her seat, when she was distracted by a servant, a relative of John Millerson(A fact that only he knew). Sara, being both curious & wanting everything to be perfect, reached for the knife.

No one noticed her, they were all too busy eating or talking. Sara, barley the height of the table, was going to just simply push it back. Then, suddenly it occurred to her that she didn't know where the blade was. She had to know, so she grabbed it.

The knife slipped, and landed in poor Sara's foot. She screamed, tears began falling down her tan face. Appa felt terrified. She knew that she was the reason for Sara's pain. Everyone began to surround the Princess, trying to see what the matter was, and try to help.

Vonda & Marina, knowing exactly what to do, appeared at once at Sara's side.

"Everyone, stay back." Marina ordered. "We know what to do." Before anyone could protest, she bent down, making herself level with the little Princess. She grabbed her hands, looked straight into her eyes, and sang a sang a song that sounded more like chanting. Sara was immediately put under a trance.

"What's going on?" Gwen asked, worried about her daughter.

"Do not worry, Your Majesty." Vonda assured her. "Everything will be fine." She let her hair hang loose, it was very long, even longer, Merlin noticed, than Vona's. She grabbed Sara's foot, and placed it on her hair. She grabbed the end of her hair, brought it close to the embedded blade, and as quick as a flash, removed the knife, and wrapped Sara's foot with her golden hair. She then sang a strange song, that blended with Marina's chanting, *"Flos, fulgor et ardere; Sino tuus potestatem luceat. Facere horologium reverse; Inducam tergum semel erat mea. Sana quod est nocere; Mutare fata 'consilium. Salvum facere quod perierat; Inducam tergum semel erat mea. Semel erat mea."* As soon as Vonda sang, her hair began to glow.

Everyone was amazed at the spectacle. When she was done, Marina stopped her chanting.

"Where am I?" Sara asked, coming out of her trance.

"The Dinning Hall." Marina answered, as Vonda put her hair back up.

"The last thing I remember is, dropping the knife I was going to put back into place." Sara said.

"Well, Mistress Vonda healed your foot, while I kept you calm."

"Really?" Sara looked down at her foot, the shoe looked whole, not a mark to be seen! She took her shoe off, there wasn't even a scare. Her eyes grew wide. "How?"

"Magic." Vonda answered.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Gwen asked.

"It's hard to explain."

"Explain now." Gwen seemed more queenly than ever.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Vonda curtsied as she replied. "You see, before the Romans invaded, there was a golden flower," she pointed to Marina, "which our female ancestors guarded, and the locals worshipped."

"When the Romans came," Marina continued," everyone feared that they would destroy the flower, so, it's six protectors; a fairy, and her daughter; a mermaid, and her daughter; a human, and her daughter; transferred the flower's magic to themselves."

Vonda and Marina went on to explain that the women passed on their magic to their first-born daughters, and there was a strict naming rules. Marina, was the second daughter/little sister of the Mermaid Protectors. They said the healing magic was channeled through their hair, which turned ungolden when cut, and lost its power. Vonda's turned black.

Once they were done, everyone absorbed the news. Merlin was the only one who wasn't at all shocked, Vona had told already told him the story.

Gwen was the first to speak. "You two have, obviously, proven that you can greatly help this kingdom."

Merlin got an uneasy feeling. He had a feeling that his future in-laws would be knighted, he wasn't sure how that would turn out.

"We can, Your Majesty." Vonda & Marina said in unison.

"Vonda, you clearly deserve your knighthood, and Marina, you deserve to be knighted." Gwen said, in her Queenly way.

Vonda & Marina grew excited. Most of the others were shocked, a female knight? Only a few could fathom it, most had thought that Vonda had inherited her title, or had made it up.

* * *

Despite objections from the "traditionalists", Vonda & Marina were knighted. Instead of being called, "Sir", they were called, "Dame".

Merlin made no objection, he saw no reason why a woman couldn't be knighted. But he wasn't sure that Vonda & Marina were knight material. Every time he tried to publicly voice his concern, something made him stop. The only ones he told were Gaius and his beloved Vona, who for some reason, were the only people he could. None of them didn't know what to do.

* * *

 ***The song Vonda is singing is in Google Translate's Latin, not Old English, sorry I don't know how to translate that language.***


	6. Part 1, Chapter 6: The horror begins

There were rumors at the Court. Every Court, in fact, every place, has rumors. There was one rumor, however, that seemed to be a fact, that had managed to spread throughout the castle.

Vonda & Sir Percival had become engaged, and were hurriedly planning their wedding, some said too hurriedly. There where unpleasant rumors about one of the court vixens and the gentle giant.

Some where saying that Vonda had bewitched him. Others, like Felix, said that they had celebrated their wedding night early, and were expecting a child.

Whatever the reason, their wedding day was set for the end of the month, which wasn't far away.

* * *

The wedding went ahead as planned, the rumors seemed to have never touched the people there. The only thing that could've dampened anyone's spirits, as far Vonda & Percival were concerned, was Vonda's refusal to drink any alcohol, which she had been doing since she & Percival had announced their engagement. This was seen as odd, since even though there were sources of clean drinking water in the kingdom, everyone preferred ale, and drank at _least_ a pint a day.

When asked, Vonda replied, "I've always preferred cider & water (as tasteless as the latter may be) to anything that'll make you drunk."

"What about last month when you downed three pints of mead?" Leon asked.

"That was _two_ months ago," Vonda corrected, "and that was a different time."

 **OOO**

Merlin pulled Gaius aside to talk to him. "Gaius, I'm worried about Vonda's behavior."

Gaius nodded. "I've had a privet conversation with her, and I must admit there is something."

"What is it?" Merlin was eager to know, if Vonda's behavior was due to her caring Vona, then that was a bad thing. She had told him that John Millerson's plan would start when she was a baby.

Gaius shook his head. "I've promised to keep it secret."

"Then why are you telling me?"

"You're a smart lad, you should be able to figure it out."

Merlin thought about it. He got the message. "Gwen's days are numbered, aren't they?"

Gaius was the only one Merlin had told the _prophecy_ to. He didn't know how to tell everyone else. A look of sympathy crossed the old man's face as he placed a hand on his former apprentice's shoulder.

Merlin hung his head, trying not to cry.


	7. Part 1, Chapter 7

It was only a two months after the wedding, when the announcement was made. Gwen was in the Library, reading tended to distract her, keeping her thoughts away from the sadness she still felt. With all the time she spent reading, it was no wonder why Sara was so fond of books. Sara was learning how to read, and was doing well.

Gwen was browsing when she heard a cough. She turned to see Vonda standing there. Vonda curtsied, "My Queen, I have some news to tell you, & a request."

"Tell me." Gwen replied.

Vonda smiled, "My Queen, I will come straight out with it. I'm pregnant."

Gwen couldn't help but feel excited. She gave a wide smile, "I'm so excited for you."

"Thank you. But, I'm afraid this means I must temporarily leave your service soon." Gwen was puzzled. Vonda went on to explain, "My mother has requested that I deliver all my children at her residence, and there's no denying her."

Gwen was shocked at the news. She had assumed that the request would be that she would be the Godmother, she had no idea that Vonda would request to leave. "When did your mother request this?"

"Before I left home." Vonda answered, "She made me promise, I was going to tell you this before, but, could never find the correct time."

Gwen thought about it. Then, with her Queenly grace, she replied, "When do you plan on leaving?"

"After Percival's next patrol, Mother would like to meet him."

Gwen didn't like sending her knights away, especially her friends, in fact she only did if she had to, like for patrol, or an emergency, which fortunately so far, only meant family. _"Technically this is a family emergency."_ Gwen thought. "Do you need anyone to go with you?"

"No, madam, all I need is Marina & my husband."

A strange uneasy feeling filled Gwen. She didn't know why, but the thought of losing both Vonda & Marina filled her with dread. "When will you be back?"

"We should be back during the first month of the new year, but it might be later, or surprisingly earlier."

"Why so long?" It was only April, and Percival's next patrol would only be a month, and start in three weeks. They were planning on being away for at least 7 months.

"Mother lives far away, and she refuses to make the journey here."

Gwen found herself in a comprising position. She wanted to grant her faithful knights to be with their families, but it felt like she was being asked to move a boulder on her own. As hard as the decision was, Gwen knew she had to be a Queen. "I will grant you're request."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Vonda said with a curtsy.

Gwen was being kind, and probably saving her kingdom in the long-run, but she sealed her fate.


	8. Part1, Chapter8: The horror truly begins

Vonda, Marina, Percival, & his squire, James, were leaving Camelot. Once it was out of site, they started talking.

"Can you believe that Merlin tried to talk Gwen out allowing us to go?" Marina asked.

"I can," Vonda answered, "he probably foresaw something happening if we did."

"So, why are we leaving again?" Percival asked.

Vonda turned to him, "I told you, dear, if our child is born here, it could upset the natural order."

"So, how are we getting there?" James asked.

"Like this," Marina answered. She smiled, looked around, to see if anyone else was around, then said, "everyone, hold hands." They did, then Marina closed their eyes, & the four were disappeared in a magical swirl.

* * *

Merlin paced his room. He kept on pacing. He wasn't sure what to do. With Vonda & Marina gone, there was only him, Gaius, & the knights to protect Camelot, which would protect Albion. And tomorrow, he'd be leaving for Lake Avalon. John Millerson could strike!

He had to go. His head told him that there was always the possibility, but his heart knew that it wouldn't happen, not yet. He didn't know what to do!

* * *

Wednesday was visiting day, the day when Gwen would go into the village. She started doing it a few months into her reign. It was important that the people of Camelot saw & interacted with their Queen. It was also a good way to help her cope with her troubles. She had to stop when Sara was born, but she continued shortly after Merlin came back.

Merlin, in spite of himself, went to Lake Avalon. His head just wouldn't let him accept what his heart was saying without proof. He was a victim of The Optimism Bias.

Gwen was busy shaking people's hands, listening to their concerns, making conversations, that she hardly noticed a man with ginger hair & a pet weasel, make a mischievous grin.

"I've told you, about a dozen times, Hilt," Gwen said with sheer annoyance to the Blacksmith's new apprentice, "Arthur left _me_ in charge. He told Gaius, with Merlin as a witness, he couldn't think of anyone better to succeed him."

"What about Princess Sara? She's his _only_ _child_! And what if you were to remarry  & have a son?" Hilt responded his usual response.

Gwen sighed. Ever since she found out she was pregnant she had to deal with this. Power passed from parent to child, not from spouse, to spouse, _then_ to child. A growing number of people, even some of the council members, expected her to rule as Regent until Sara came of age. But she was firm, Sara would rule when she became orphaned. Gaius, Merlin  & roughly half the Knights supported her. So, after a while, no one brought it up, except for Hilt & his friends. "I have made myself _very_ clear, Sara will succeed me, no matter what."

"What if something were to happen right now?" He gave a look of concern, "The Princess is only a toddler."

"Then Gaius, Sir Leon, Merlin and Sir Percival will rule as Lord Protectors until Sara's of age. Good day." And with that, she & her entourage (her handmaiden, Sue, & three knights) left him.

"Don't let him get to you, Gwen." Sue whispered to her, the two of them had become good friends, although Gwen was still hesitant to let her come too close, since the betrayals of Morgana & Sefa were still fresh in her mind.

"I don't, he & his friends will stop eventually, either by force, or by them simply giving up." Gwen answered.

"That's easier said than done."

"I know."

They made their way to the bookseller's. Gwen loved getting new books for the Royal Library, she felt a constant need to fill it with new reading material. Sara's words still echoed in her ears, "Mother, one day, I shall read _every_ book in the Royal Library, & I'll _still_ have a long time to live."

"Good morning, Your Majesty." The bookseller, James Binder, said as soon as he saw the Queen, & bowed, "I'm afraid I don't have anything new today."

Gwen gave a sad nod. "That's alright, I understand it takes a while to make a book."

"Especially to copy one. And, I hope you don't take offence, my lady, but if the Princess is as hungry for books as you are, the kingdom might go bankrupt." James was obviously teasing. He had a funny side, which only came out when he was comfortable.

"I'm sure she'll have plenty of books to satisfy her until she's Queen." Gwen said with a smile.

"Only time can tell."

The conversation was so distracting, that no one noticed that a large, heavy crate was losing its balance. It became more unstable by the minute.

The ginger man who had been smiling earlier, was the only one who was paying attention to the crate. With a sly look to his weasel, Sunny, she immediately ran off to Gwen & the crates. She knew her mission. She made her way to the three knights who were to guard Gwen. They weren't next to her, in fact they were at least a foot away from her. _"This is to perfect!"_ she thought.

Using some oil & butter from the neighboring stall, she made the ground around the knights slippery. They couldn't move a centimeter without slipping. Once that was done, Sunny went to the crates. She went next to the unstable one, which was placed high up. If it fell, it would gravely injure anyone in its path, like Gwen.

Sunny whistled, which was odd for a weasel, getting Gwen & her entourage's attention. They saw the unstable crate, which Sunny, being careful not to be seen, made even more so.

The knights tried to make the crate stable, & take Gwen away, but they slipped & fell, thanks to Sunny's handiwork. Gwen, James & Sue were afraid to move, least they fell too.

The crate was seconds from falling. The ginger man, with his slip-free shoes, ran to Gwen, & quickly pulled her & Sue away, just as the crate fell.

The knights were lucky they had armor on, & were quickly sent to Gaius. James, was safe behind his stall, which was near impossible to pull someone behind.

"You saved our lives." Gwen said to the ginger man.

"It was nothing." He replied. "I would do _anything_ for the well-being of Camelot."

"It wasn't nothing, it was heroism."

"Why, thank you, my Queen. I couldn't have done it without my loyalty to Camelot, & my shoes, which were given to me as a present, & prevent the wearer from slipping."

"You must be rewarded." The thankful Gwen told him, "You shall be given a position in the Royal Household."

"Why, thank you, Your Majesty. I will not fail you."

"My lady," Sue said to Gwen, "one of the knights have said they need a squire."

Gwen nodded. "Do you want to be a guard or a squire?" She said to the ginger man.

"I'm older than the average squire, but I've always wanted to be one."

"That settles it. But, tell me your name, first."

"Guy Smith." Said the brilliant liar John Millerson.


	9. Part 1, Chapter 9: The Future?

Merlin was on his way back to Camelot, he was feeling slightly depressed that Arthur hadn't risen again, but that was that.

It was mid-afternoon, it would take at least another day to reach Camelot, almost time to look for shelter. Merlin become lost in his thoughts, the way to from Camelot were so seared into his brain, that walking or riding it was habit.

An apple whizzed past Merlin's head, snapping him back to the present. He looked in the direction it came from, and saw three muscular teens. When he looked closer, he saw that they were fairies, all dressed in spider silk. There were two girls (both had strawberry-blonde hair, ginger eyebrows and wings that resembled those of a dragon-fly) and a boy (who had ginger hair, dark brown eyebrows and corn yellow wings that looked like those of a butterfly), and they were fighting. Curious, he made himself invisible, and snuck closer.

"I don't get it." said one of the girls (who was wearing a mauve tunic) to the boy. "You can hit _any_ target with anything that has a blade, but completely miss it with a mere apple."

"I didn't completely miss it, Beck." The Boy replied to the girl in the mauve tunic.

"Max, let me ask you something," said the other girl, who was wearing a mahogany tunic, "the target is there," she pointed to something Merlin quite couldn't see, "and the apple landed there!" She pointed towards Merlin, but they couldn't see him. There was something shiny on her ring finger. "There's clearly a large gap between the target, and the fallen apple!"

"Ri, your getting loud." Max replied, "Why don't we just have a nice Mindchat?"

The two girls looked at him. They clearly weren't saying anything, or moving, but they were certainly communicating, for Max had a sudden look of realization.

Suddenly, they all looked at Merlin. They had a soul-piercing stare, seemly trapping Merlin. _Pater, please come here._ One of the girls were telepathically communicating with him.

 _"Who's Pater?"_ Merlin responded.

You are. That's what we call you. The other girl said.

 _"Who are you?"_

 _Rita I are your descendants who've time-traveled here. Max is our friend._

Brother! Max is our brother!

 _He's_ your _foster brother. Besides how can we explain that to Pater without messing up the timeline?_

 _Good point._

 _"How am I your ancestor?"_ Merlin had to ask that question.

Come here and we'll tell you.

Merlin hesitated. Should he trust them?

 _Rita I are Fairy Protectors. See?_ Both girls showed him their magical red necklaces, that looked like Vona's, but smaller, about half the size.

Intrigued, Merlin moved closer, slowly made himself visible. "I'm here. So tell me."

"Very well." said the girl in the mahogany tunic. "But first, introductions. I'm Rita."

"I'm Rebecca," said the other girl, "but most people call me Becky."

"Hello." Merlin said to them.

"I'm Max." said the boy, who formed a "V" with two of his fingers. "I'm an Honorary Fairy."

"Max, the peace sign didn't exist in the 6th century." Becky said to him.

"Says you." Max responded. Both girls rolled their eyes."So," Merlin asked them, "what are you doing here?"

"We found a portal connecting 21st-century Fairyland to here." Rita answered, nonchalantly.

"Ok." Merlin wasn't sure about their answer. "Now, please tell me how I'm your ancestor."

"We have to tell you carefully, as to not disrupt the timeline." Becky replied.

"Simply put, in the early 2000's, the then Current Fairy and Mermaid Daughter Protectors will both fall in love with one of the sons of then Current Human Mother Protector, both of whom are your direct descendants."

"That son," Becky continued "is our father and he's polygamous, and unlike your eldest, they're fine with it."

"What do you mean, 'Unlike my eldest'?" Merlin asked.

"I've said too much." Becky replied, "You'll find out later." Merlin glared at them. "If we tell you, it could mess up the timeline."

"How?" Max asked them.

"It's better to be safe than sorry." Becky answered. "Now, where was I? Ah yes. Our mother and step-mother both bore our father a set of twins. And as you probably know, before us, they were _never_ twin Protectors or Halfie Protectors. Such things were considered impossible."

"Same thing with Protectors being part Spider," Rita said, proudly displaying her forearms, which both bore half of a birthmark. That birthmark was a Spider with a crown directly above the head, "but Roma IX and your future great-grandmother-in-law proved that wrong. And sometime in your future, Leaf X will do the same."

"Ok. So, how old are you?" Merlin asked.

"14." They all said at once.

"And you?" Becky asked.

"I stopped counting." Merlin lied, he did know his age, but decided not to tell anyone, in case he met them again in the future, didn't matter who they were. He was an immortal after all and habit had set in.

"Ok, Pater." Rita replied suspiciously.

"Why are you calling me 'Pater'?" Merlin asked.

"After a while," Becky started.

"it got to be too many 'greats'." Rita finished.

"So we just call you 'Pater'." the girls said at once.

Merlin took it in. A moment passed, then Rita asked, "Pater, have you ever been in a Magic Fight?"

"No, what's that?"

"I got this." Max interjected, "It's when you use non-deadly magic to fight Magic Users. It's great fun." His almond shaped eyes slyly shifted to Rita, "Let me demonstrate." With a swirl of his hand, an icy blast went from him to Rita's left arm, covering it in ice. Surprisingly, his eyes stayed the same color.

An amused smile crossed Rita's face. Her left arm burst into flames, melting the ice, yet her arm didn't burn, it just produced fire. Then, with the same face, she stomped her foot, resulting Max being sent sky high with a sudden mound of earth rocketing from the ground beneath his feet.

Max, flying just above the trees, nodded at the two girls. Then suddenly, they all yelled, "Magic Fight!"

That started what Merlin could only describe as strangely wonderful. Two of his very-great granddaughters and their friend/brother, blasted each other with their magic.

C'mon Pater, join in!

 _"I don't know how."_

 _It's easy. Look at us!_

It did look fun. Still, Merlin hesitated. Since Arthur died, he'd only used his magic for survival and entertaining the people of Camelot. At first, it was just for Sara, Gwen and Gaius. Finally, he joined in.

* * *

The Magic Fight lasted the entire afternoon, and went on til evening. It was late, so they all decided to make camp for the night.

"I'll get the firewood." Merlin said. He recited a spell, then huge pieces of wood came flying towards them, and set themselves ups perfectly. The fairies eyes grew wide.

"Teach us." Rita said in amazement.

"I will, in the future." Merlin responded. A slight groan was heard. Merlin couldn't help but chuckle.

Becky suddenly chirped up. "I've been working on a new trick." Everyone looked at her. She gave a bright smile, then, she took a breath, & breathed out a funnel of fire!

That's not a new trick!

 _Watch._ She lifted her hands into the fire and swirled them, the funnel turned into what Merlin could only describe, as a snake-like dragon. Becky stopped blowing, soon the dragon flew through the air, doing an intricate dance. Finally, it head-dived into the pile of wood, setting it ablaze.

"Wow." Everyone else breathed.

"Teach me that." Merlin stated to Becky.

"Sorry, Pater. It's Fay Magic." Becky answered, "Only the fay can do it."

"Oh." Merlin was obviously disappointed.

"It's ok, there's stuff you can do, that we could _never_ do." Max reassured him.

Merlin smiled. He was a Dragonlord, he could control dragons with ease. They couldn't.

* * *

Merlin woke up to an earthquake. He looked around, and saw Max suffering from a nightmare. His "sisters" tried to wake him.

"What's going on?" Merlin dared to ask.

"Max is having a nightmare, so his Earth Powers are reacting." Becky explained.

"Why?"

"Our powers are connected to our emotions." Becky continued to explained.

A splash was heard, followed by a scream. The earth soon stilled.

"Max," Rita said in a soothing tone, "what happened?" She was full of concern, one of her hands was placed on his shoulder, the other on his leg.

"Gr-Grace," Max struggled to say, "she was, was in trouble."

Rita embraced him, she was like a caring mother. Although, Merlin couldn't help but notice something romantic about it. Rita continued to sooth Max, while Becky made her way to Merlin, who noticed Max puling out what looked like a mirror. (To us it was a Magic Mirror combined with a smartphone)

"They're so close," Becky whispered to him, "it's as if we're triplets."

"Are they," Merlin struggled to say it, "courting?"

"No," Becky gave an amused smile, followed by a slight chuckle, "just really close friends. They already got romantic loves."

"Who?"

"Well, Max is head-over-heals for Grace, that's who he was having a nightmare about. If anything happens to her, or any of us really, he gets really upset, as you've seen."

"What about Rita?"

Becky rolled her eyes. "Just some rouge named Hans." She looked directly at him, "His family's evil. Who'll stop at _NOTHING_ to rule the multiverse."

"Then, why does she love him?"

Becky's gaze lowered, then she looked back up, her eyes had turned from a sage green to an icy blue. "You can't help who you fall in love with." her eyes partly closed, "That purple light that doth decide mates of soul is both a gift & a curse."

Merlin gave her a look. One second she's upset, the next, she's like a prophet. Becky gave no answer, instead she simply gazed at her siblings, who had fallen asleep in each other's arms. Rita's strawberry blonde hair which had been in an elaborate updo, had become slightly undone.

 _Pater, how long_ do _you expect people to believe that you_ and _Lailoken_ _received_ _the gift of prophecy while in the woods?_

 _"I already told you, when the time's right."_

Becky gave a small sigh. Then handed him a letter. _Don't open this until Gwen's funeral._

 _"Ok."_ and he put it into his bag.

 **OOO**

Merlin stared at the tree. It was a magical tree, this was the tree where the portal that linked 6th-century Albion to 21st-century Fairyland. He still remembered Rita taping the bark, to reveal a glowing light, emerging from the tree. "Remember," Becky had said, "expect a surprise when you return to Camelot."

 _"Always_ expect a surprise when you return to Camelot." Rita added.

"I will." Merlin responded to them. Happy, they went into the tree. When they were gone, the light shrunk, until it was just a tree again. But Merlin knew it was so much more.

With a sigh, he returned to his horse & rode back to Camelot.


	10. Part 1, Chapter 10

When Merlin returned to Camelot, he was surprised to find Guy Smith casually talking to Gwen in the hallway. He had run what seemed like a thousand scenarios through his head, but this had surprisingly, never popped up.

"Merlin," Gwen said as soon as he saw him, she saw his sad face & knew Arthur hadn't risen. Her face briefly showed sadness. With the stiffening of her lip, she continued, "this is Guy Smith." She told him about how Guy had saved her life in the market.

Merlin, although grateful, couldn't help but be suspicious of this, "Guy Smith". He couldn't bring himself to admit it, the man _did_ save Gwen.

"Uncle Merlin!" came an excited voice, that could only belong to Sara. She always called Merlin, Leon, Gaius & Percival "Uncle", to her anyone part of the Round Table were deserving of the endearment term. Everyone turned to her, as she ran towards Merlin. She tried to speedwalk, but her excitement made it look like running.

Merlin caught the little princess in his arms. She was one of the reasons he always came back. She was so much like Arthur, with her stubbornness & light eyes. She had Gwen's hair, and her skin, was the perfect combination of Gwen & Arthur's.

"Hello Sara." Merlin said to her, giving her a warm smile.

Sara returned the smile. With another hug, Merlin slowly put her down. Sara eyed Guy. She turned to Merlin, "Uncle, have you met Squire Guy?"

"Of course."

"Uncle, will you play with me?"

Merlin gave Gwen an asking look. She nodded.

"Yes." Merlin answered.

"Race you to the Library!" She took off, going as fast as she could.

"No running!" Gwen yelled after her.

"I'll get her." Merlin told Gwen, then he speedwalked towards her, going faster once he was out of sight.

* * *

When Merlin finally reached the Library, Sara was already there, taking in her victory. "I won!" She singsonged.

"Yes, you did, Your Highness."

Sara's smile faded, she looked around. In the library, the only people were them & Geoffrey, the latter was asleep at his desk. "I have something to tell you." Sara said in a low voice. "Follow me." She went deeper into the Library, Merlin followed.

Sara suddenly stopped, making the clumsy Merlin trip, thankfully he caught himself on a chair. He didn't make much noise. Sara looked around again, she was smart for her age, most visitors thought she was at least five. The memory of all those shocked visitors made Merlin smile.

"Uncle, I'm worried about Guy Smith." Sara said, turning around.

"Does he give off a weird vibe?"

"Yes. When Mother introduced us, I couldn't shake this feeling, that," she looked confused, as if she was struggling to find the right words, "he's not who he says he is."

"Did you give him one of your famous stares?" Merlin asked, with a hint of humor in his voice. Sara gave a slight glare. Everyone who knew Sara, had at some point, experienced her, summing-you-up stare. It was as if, she could look right through you, learn everything about you, making you silent, and unwittingly telling the truth.

"I did. But, someone tripped."

Merlin thought about this. A distraction during one of Sara's stares? This couldn't be a coincidence.

Sara seamed to read his thoughts. "I know. But we can't do a thing without undeniable proof. He's kindof a hero."

"Well then," Merlin responded, trying to keep calm, "we'll just have to keep an eye on him."


	11. Part 1, Chapter 11: Welcome Vona!

The day had finally come. Vonda, Marina, Percival, John & little Vona would be returning.

Merlin was on his way back to Camelot from another disappointing trip to Avalon. He didn't even see Freya, not even a hint of her presence. True, Freya usually stayed in the Lake, but there were some times when Merlin would see an unusual ripple, wave, or even a fountain. Even though he loved Vona with all his heart, he still loved Freya.

* * *

Little Vona was a sight to behold. She was only a year, but she seemed slightly older. Her hair was a beautiful gold color, the same as her mother, yet her eyebrows were a queer combination of black & blonde. Sara gave her, her famous stare.

"The two of us will be the best of friends," Sara confidently said, "I know it." At four, the Princess was as proud as her mother.

"Do you now." Percival said, clearly teasing.

"Yes Uncle Percival. As soon as she's old enough, I'll make her my handmaiden."

"What about Appa?"

"There's other children in Camelot." Sara replied, "I'm sure someone as smart & caring as her can manage. Besides, by then I'll be too old for a nursemaid."

Merlin entered the room, he had just returned.

"Uncle Merlin!" Sara called to him, "Come meet my best friend."

Merlin smiled. _"This is it."_ He thought, finally, Vona had come to Camelot. He went to them, everyone admiring little Vona. When he saw her, he was awestruck.

On her mother's hip she clung, taking in her new home. She had just been given a soul-piercing stare, then, a man entered. A handsome man, who everyone knew. He gave her father a form of greeting she had only seen being exchanged by knights, yet this man, who had been called Merlin, clearly wasn't a knight. He gave Sara, who seemed friendly yet queer in someway, a hug. Now he was staring at her.

"She's beautiful." Merlin said. He meant it, clearly Vona had always been blessed with inside & outside beauty at birth.

"Would you like to hold her?" Vonda asked him.

"Yes." Merlin answered without delay. Worries about him showing his love to a mere infant, didn't cross his mind.

With a smile, Vonda looked at her daughter, who now wore the necklace she herself had worn a year before(and Vonda's neck was graced with the necklace her mother had worn). "This is Merlin, Vona. He's a good friend of ours, remember your Father & I telling you about him."

Vona nodded. While her mother held her close, Vona leaned towards Merlin, arms outstretched. Merlin grabbed her waist, and, within a matter of seconds, Vona was in the arms of her future lover. She didn't quite know this, all she was told was that he was a hero & why. She was told that her destiny was intertwined with his, that the two would be very close.

Merlin avoided direct eye contact, he worried that this would mess up the timeline, for his beloved Vona. "Hello, Vona." He said to her.

She merely smiled, and adjusted her arms. She moved them in such a way, that she moved his scarf, exposing the chain of the necklace her future self had given him. Something about that chain made her feel safe, that with Merlin, no harm would come to her. She rested her head on his shoulder, feeling quite content. Soon, she was fast asleep.

"Looks like someone's taking her nap early." Percival jokingly said.

"I'd better put her to bed." Vonda said.

"She might wake if she's moved." Merlin responded. He never wanted her to be anything but content & happy.

"Don't worry, I've got it." Marina replied. She sang a spell-binding lullaby, Merlin felt Vona grow limp. His face grew slightly pale, he couldn't stop worrying about her.

 _"_ _She's just asleep."_ Merlin thought. He dared to look at her still form. Suddenly, she transformed in front of his eyes. She was no longer infant Vona, nor was she teen Vona, but someone else interlay. She was someone Merlin hadn't seen in over eleven years, someone, whom he had been worried about since before he arrived in Camelot for the first time.

Marina, still singing, took the still Vona in her arms. Once she was secure, the lullaby reduced to a hum.

"Merlin, are you alright?" Percival asked his friend, who had become more pale.

"I'm alright." Merlin managed to say. How could he explain himself in front of all these people?

"You sure?" Percival was clearly worried about his friend.

"Yeah."

"If you say so."

Vona was carried to her room, with Sara following, wanting to make sure her friend was comfrable.

When almost they left, Gwen turned to her dear friend, and said in a low voice, "Don't worry, we'll find her."

"It's been years." Merlin responded, "With only scarce evidence."

"People just don't vanish, Merlin. There have been sightings."

Merlin sighed. He knew she was right.

* * *

John Millerson, under the guise of Guy Smith, began to gain Gwen's trust, bit by bit. His goal was to be a friend to practically everyone in Camelot. In order for his plan to work, he couldn't be suspicious.

Vona was growing up well, and took a liking to Merlin & Sara. She never made eye contact with Merlin. Sara was either learning her duties, or playing with Vona.

Vona, like Sara, was seen as a little darling, until she started walking.

 **OOO**

Merlin was on another dream date.

"Vona, what were you like as a toddler?" Merlin asked her.

"I told you before." Vona nearly groaned, but it was playful.

"Not in detail."

"All you need to know, is that I'm mischievous. Always have been, so, be on your toes."

"Same thing as before."

"I can't ruin the timeline!" Vona said defensively.

"How is telling me about you as a child ruining the timeline?"

"If you know about it, you'll try to stop it." Vona moved in closer to Merlin, "Which can stop important things from happening."

"What important things?" Merlin asked, there was a hint of tease in his voice.

Vona kissed him, when she pulled back, her expression clearly said, "My lips are sealed". Merlin, knowing he wouldn't get anymore out of her, decided to enjoy the date. He hugged her, when they were at arm's length, he gave her a kiss.

Slowly, he began to wake up. It was so slow, that he barely noticed it. during that magical time when one's awake, but the eyes are still closed, tricking the mind into thinking it's still asleep, Merlin felt a warm lump. Not entirely sure what it was, but hoping it was the Vona of his dreams, he hugged it.

As he became more & more awake, he realized something odd. His bed had somehow grown, and the lump was small, toddler sized. When he opened his eyes, he realized what it was, it was Vona, little 16-month Vona. She was there, snuggled up against him.

 _"How did she get here?"_ Merlin thought. He looked around his room, the door  & window were closed. Everything looked the same as before he fell asleep. He looked at Vona again, she looked so peaceful, yet, she needed to be in her room & he needed answers. Gently, he shook her. "Vona," He said in a loud whisper, "Vona, wake up."

She only groaned. Merlin shook harder, and spoke louder. "Vona! Wake up!" Vona groaned louder, but she did open her eyes eventually. If she had been any other child, she would've cried. But Vona was like Sara, she merely whimpered. "What are you doing here?" Merlin asked her.

"Later." Vona replied. She'd been speaking since she was one, but her vocab had been limited. Now, it was expanding by the day. Her eyes began to drop.

"No, now." Merlin said. He wasn't keen on taking her back to her room by the normal route, so, if there was a another way, he wanted to know.

"Bad dream."

"How?"

"Tunnel." was her simple reply.

"What tunnel?" Merlin had lived there for years, and he had never seen a tunnel.

"Secret tunnel."

"Where?"

Vona sat up. "There." She pointed to the opposite wall.

"Show me." Vona whimpered again. _"That's my Vona."_ Merlin thought. "Please." He gave her a look, it was a look he knew would get her to do what he asked.

With a groan, Vona left the bed. As soon as she did, the bed shrunk back to it's original size. Merlin stared at his bed in shock, his puzzled gaze flowed to Vona, who walked to where she had pointed. She knocked on three different spots, soon, a tunnel magically appeared. "See?" Merlin's mouth dropped. He never knew about that. "Connects, here, me & Sara."

Merlin walked towards her. "For how long?" Vona merely shrugged. Merlin stared at the opening, "How'd you know about this?"

"Christening." Her answer reminded Merlin of what her future self had told him. Where she's from, magical creatures and some humans, are given magical gifts when their young.

"Well, you'd better get back to your room." Merlin said, reaching for her hand.

"Why?" Vona asked while being lead to the entrance of the tunnel.

"It's not proper for you to be here."

"Why?" Vona asked as she was lead They were inside the tunnel. The

"Because that's the way things are." They walked deeper through the tunnel.

"Why?"

"Why do you keep asking 'why'?"

"I'm curious."

"Just like Sara." Merlin sighed. They neared Vona's room.

"My room's here."

"Where?"

Vona pointed to a stone that was a different color than the rest. "There."

Merlin looked at it. It stood out, but there was nothing that showed that it was a door that could open. He knocked on it, nothing happened. He stared at it.

Vona neared the stone, and kicked it. The door immediately opened, revealing Vona's room within Percival & Vonda's chambers. "Later Merlin." She gave him a hug, she was only up to his knee. She walked into her room, taped the wall to next to the opening. It immediately closed.

"She's going to give me trouble one day." Merlin sighed. _"But I love her, regardless."_ And he walked back to his room.


	12. Part 1, Chapter 12: Little Vona

Whenever Vona had a nightmare, or a fright in the night, she'd go straight to Merlin's room. At first this annoyed him, but he grew used to it, and eventually, found himself looking forward to it. The older Vona, he saw less & less, despite his actions. Without the promise of seeing the age-appropriate version of his beloved, Merlin found it harder & harder to control his true feelings for the child.

Merlin often found himself staring lovingly at little Vona, or having the strange urge to kiss her, something he usually tried to avoid by digging his nails into his skin. That had mixed results. He couldn't stop the staring entirely, but he could prevent himself from kissing her, except when he woke up with her beside him. Then, he would usually kiss her forehead or cheek.

* * *

The months passed. Vona was now two & Sara was 5. According to Gwen, Sara was now old enough to learn how to fight. Of course, this received mix reactions from the Court, but Gwen, with the help of her fellow members of The Round Table & Guy Smith, they stopped their open protests.

Sara, after a mere few weeks, became highly skilled for her age. Since special treatment in due to class had been made illegal, Sara got to really show her skills. Everyone noticed that she fought like her parents, aunts, uncle & grandfather Uther.

"Why can't I learn how to fight?" Vona complained to her father, who was on his way to knight's training.

"You're too young." Percival replied.

"No I'm not!" Vona protested.

"You're 2."

"So?"

"You need to be at least 5."

"Says who?"

"Says," Percival thought for a while, "says the intelligent." He kissed her head, "Have a nice day." Then he left his angry daughter.

 **OOO**

Vona was in Merlin's bed again. She kept on seeing creepy shadows, that made it, as she saw it, impossible to sleep on her own. With her parents always telling her that their bed was for them only, and Sara's bed, although very luxurious, was unsleepable to Vona. So Merlin, was always her first choice.

Gaius knocked on Merlin's door to wake him for breakfast. Usually only Dinner was eaten with everyone. Breakfast & Supper, being largely optional meals, especially the latter, tended to be eaten in privet.

The door cracked open as soon as he knocked. Gaius, being curious, peeked inside. What he saw, shocked him. Little Vona, snuggled up to Merlin, like they were lovers.

"I don't believe it!" Gaius exclaimed, waking Merlin & Vona up with a start. "What's Vona doing in here?"

"She had a nightmare," Merlin, who was more awake than Vona, explained. "Or, got scared."

"Then, why is she _here_?"

Vona became more awake. "I like here." She said, slightly sleepy. "Sara's bed, too bad, here nice."

"How did you get in here?" Gaius said rather loudly, but not as loud as a yell.

"Tunnel." Vona simply replied.

"What tunnel?" Gaius asked.

"Here we go again." Merlin sighed. And Gaius was told about the secret tunnel that linked the rooms of Merlin, Vona & Sara.

After Vona was safely in her room, Gaius turned to Merlin and told him, "Do you know how serious this is?"

"Yes." Merlin replied, "If anyone else found out, I could be dueled, or thrown in the dungons."

"Then," Gaius looked at him, hand on his shoulder, "why do you let her come?"

It took every once of willpower Merlin had to prevent him from saying, 'I love her.' Instead he said, "How can you prevent anyone from seeking comfort?"

"There's more to it, isn't there?" Merlin gave no response. "You can tell me."

"I'm not sure you'll understand." Merlin replied.

"Merlin, I've been on this Earth longer than you." Merlin rolled his eyes. "Listen, to me. I may not know exactly what your going through, but I can at least give you some advice." Gaius looked deep into Merlin's piercing blue eyes, "And I can't give you advice on a matter I know nothing about."

Merlin thought. He couldn't hide anything from Gaius for long. So, he told him everything.

Gaius, simply said, "I hope you know what your doing."

* * *

The months passed, it became crystal clear that Sara & Vona were the closest & best of friends. They spent most of their spare time together, the rest of it was spent with Merlin, Gaius, or by themselves. Gwen couldn't help but notice the familiarity of her daughter's relationship with Vona. It reminded her of her & Morgana before Morgana betrayed Camelot.

Despite their friendship, the two were opposites. Sara was full of grace, found pranks & other practical jokes distasteful, while Vona, while only a toddler, only had some grace, and loved practical jokes, in fact, she just loved mischief. Everyone hoped that Sara would rub off on Vona, and Vona wouldn't rub off on Sara.

 **OOO**

Vona was bored. Sara was busy with her Princess & Future Queen lessons, which usually took hours. Fight lessons couldn't come soon enough. Even though Vona, being almost 3, wasn't old enough to learn to fight, she could still watch. Anything was more fun than just sitting around. True, she could engage in her secret fight lessons with her mother or "aunt", but they were busy with their own stuff. Everyone was busy.

 _"Sometimes a stroll is all you need."_ Vonda's words echoed in Vona's head.

 _"Better than nothing."_ Vona thought, then she wandered about the halls, absentmindedly looking about her. Then she noticed something. Merlin was walking towards the war room, probably to talk with Aunt Gwen about defense tactics. Vona, like Sara, called the members of the Round Table, except for her father & Merlin, "Aunt" & "Uncle". She never felt right calling Merlin uncle.

An idea hit her. Quietly, she went up to him, when he stopped to chat to a servant, Vona seized her opportunity. She sat on his foot, then wrapped her legs tightly around his ankle, arms tightly around his leg.

Merlin felt a tightening in his leg. He was busy talking to Anne about her leg, which had been sprained a week before. When there was a break in the conversation, he glanced down, and saw Vona wrapped around his leg. "Vona!" He yelled.

"What?" She answered as innocently as possible.

"Get off my leg!"

"Why?"

"I don't like it."

"Too bad." Vona giggled. It was a game to her, at least, that's what she made it seem.

"Vona, I mean it! Get off!"

"Why?"

Merlin sighed in annoyance. Vona was right, her younger self _was_ a pain.

"I think," Anne suggested, "that we should just pull her off. Or, take her to her parents."

"That's a wonderful idea." Merlin answered, "Would you help me take her off?"

"Of course." Anne tickled Vona's armpits, causing her to release her arms, which Anne held dearly. But they couldn't decide how to get her legs off. Tickling her feet wasn't an option with her wearing shoes. Even if they loosened Vona's legs, she would just wiggle her arms free. "We should go to Gwen." Anne finally said.

"Yes, we need her authority." Merlin agreed.

"Wait, I just remembered," Anne burst out, "I can't go. I have chores to do."

"I understand. I'll just take her by myself." Merlin replied.

"You sure you can handle it?"

"Yes. I am _me_ after all."

"Don't let ego get in the way." And off Anne went.

Merlin looked down at a smirking Vona. "I _don't_ have a big ego."

"Then why are you being overconvident?" Vona remarked.

"I'm not!"

"Then use your magic to get me off."

"I don't know how without causing you harm."

"Oh."

With a sigh, Merlin, with Vona tightly attached to his leg, went off to the War Room.

* * *

"Got a limp, Merlin?" Gwen teasingly asked as soon as Merlin entered the room, dragging Vona, who had stayed in place. Only her head & long 9 in. hair, done up in a braid.

"More like a parasite." Merlin replied as he walked over to the table. "I've tried everything I can think of, even shaking her off, but, she won't get off!"

"What happened when you shook her?" Gwen asked.

Merlin looked down, slightly embarrassed, "I fell." Everyone in the room, tried to not to laugh. "Vona's as tough as her father." He wanted everyone to know that Vona didn't get hurt.

"Don't move me." Vona pleaded.

"Vona," Gwen said sternly, "you must get off of Merlin's leg. It's uncomfortable for him."

"No it's not." Vona replied, then she looked up at him, her eyes said, 'Is it?' She looked so pityful, Merlin almost agreed with her.

 _"Hold your ground."_ Merlin thought. "Gwen's right." Vona made an angry face. Suddenly, Merlin felt a tingly feeling in the leg his beloved Vona was squeezing, "You're making my leg fall asleep."

"Am I?" Vona asked sweetly.

"Yes."

"Vona," Gwen added, "if you don't let go of Merlin in the next minute, then you _will_ be forced."

Vona gave a look of disapproval. Then, a strange, new look overtook her face. "Uh, where's the chamberpot?" She asked.

"I'll take you." Sue said. Surprisingly, Vona let go of Merlin's leg, and let herself be led to the privy.

* * *

"Vona," Merlin said to her teenage self, "do you remember clinging to my leg?"

Vona giggled. "I got bored, can you blame me?" She gave him a look of pure innocence.

"Was it a one time thing?"

A small smile crept on Vona's face. "No."

"Vona!" Merlin was annoyed.

"What!" Vona was playing innocence, "What else am I supposed to do when everyone's busy, & the people who are _supposed_ to take care of me are sleeping like a log?" Merlin grunted, she did have a point. "Don't worry," Vona said with a smile that was sly & sweet, "I'll stop when I'm five."

"You sure?"

"Yes, well, that's how I remember it."


	13. Part 1, Chapter 13: Morgaine

The years passed. Not much had happened in Camelot besides ordinary life, and a few mini battles while patrolling knights were defending the land.

Guy Smith was clearly winning Gwen's heart, quiet rumors of marriage began to emerge. These never reached the ears of the council, or if they did, they were soon forgotten either by magic, or the council members being drunk in the tavern. In fact, only the only ones in the caste who _knew_ of the rumors were those deemed "unimportant", by the standards of the day.

Vona still clinged to Merlin's leg, but only when she was bored. Vona's boredom lessened with her age.

 **OOO**

Vona, although only a few weeks shy of her 4th birthday, helped Appa put Sara in her armor. Sara loved finery, but since she was still was growing, and to prevent the other knights from feeling inferior, only her helmet, and what Gwen was sure wouldn't be outgrown, were allowed to be fancy.

With her armor that matched everyone else, and her gilded helmet, Sara stepped out onto the training ground. Today would be like just any other day. If only she, or anyone around her could've known, this day would be among the last "normal" days.

* * *

 _Merlin laid on the ground. Morgana & Agravaine had just finished talking about why they didn't have Arthur._

 _"Afterall, if your true nature is revealed, I don't know what use I'll have for you." Morgana warned Agravaine._

 _"Morgana…" Agravaine tried to reason with her, but she looked away from him to Merlin. His face had a large dirt spot on it. He was pale, memories stirred in her head. He had been kind to her, yet when she & Morgause sent the Medhir knights to defeat Uther & restore magic to Camelot, he had poisoned her. He ignored her cries for help. Merlin, who had been a friend to her, had tried to kill her._

"Remember what you said to him afterwords. Besides, he clearly didn't want to do it." _She found herself thinking. Then she remembered their closeness, there was always a hint of romance, sometimes more._

 _"I'll dispatch this servant." Agravaine told her, he drew his sword, his intentions clear._

 _"You'll do no such thing." Agravaine stood still, he looked at her, slightly confused over her order. She moved closer to Merlin, gazing at his still form, "Arthur's strangely fond of the boy." She looked up to him, "He could prove useful."_

 _Agravaine pondered this. Did she mean to use him as a tool? He was fiercely loyal to Arthur and although Morgana was powerful, he still had doubts._

 _Morgana simply looked away. She remembered Merlin's concern for her when her magic manifested. Was it all an act? Or, did he change when he found out her true intentions? "Very useful indeed." She said sinisterly and walked away. There were multiple ways he could be useful. Her mind wandered to the spell book her sister gave her, it's size could easily be changed for the user's convenience. In that book their was a spell in there that would make_ anyone _perfect for questioning, they would only tell the truth, and wouldn't always remember what had happened. It was painless, and at the moment that was exactly what she needed. Then she thought of the fomorroh, that wasn't painless, but it was the only way Morgana could ensure Arthur would be dead, the throne hers and Morgause's death avenged._

 **OOO**

Morgaine woke up, she couldn't stop dreaming about her parents. The day of her conception was most prevalent. There were other dreams of course, she was a seer afterall, but they seemed less frequent. Her parents always seemed odd to her, especially her Mother. _"Who takes advantage of a guy, then tie them up, heal them, then order them to kill your brother?"_ Morgaine thought. She was no stranger to that thought. But she couldn't really blame her mother, after all, she wasn't in the right state of mind. And from what her guardian told her and her siblings, her father sort of gave his consent. If being in a semi-conscious state similar to hypnosis, then forgetting it when fully conscious means that you're legally able to give consent.

Her gaze fell on her older parental half-sister, Inogen, or Genny for short, sound asleep on her left. On her right, slept her guardian, Reed, a fairy(who was a direct ancestor of Rita & Rebecca). Reed had raised Morgaine & her twin brother, Anglicus, when their Mother couldn't. He was sleeping nearby.

Poor Genny. That's what Morgaine found herself thinking. Her Mother had died in childbirth, leaving their father, a widower. Genny was raised by a distant relative who lived far away from Elador. Morgaine didn't know how, but, Genny ended up in the care of their guardian, Reed, who was fast asleep on her right.

She felt tired, but her bladder suddenly felt like it was going to explode! So, carefully, she got up, and tried her best not to wake her family. Reed had made them a tent using her magic to make three heaps of earth shoot out of the ground. It was tall enough so everyone could stand up, but unfortunately, it wasn't very wide. They could all sleep comfortably, but not walk around.

Once outside, Morgaine walked past Aithusa, who was fast asleep, and towards a bush.

Morgaine was about to walk back to camp, when she heard a noise. She froze in her tracks. She swore she saw some movement, but couldn't prove it. "Who's there?" She called.

There was no reply.

"Aithusa!" Morgaine screamed, few dared to attack a dragon. But all that answered her was stiffiled laughter. She tried to use her magic to see what was happening, but it was no use, her magic was strangely surpressed.

 _"Run!"_ her head screamed, yet she stayed still. She seemed frozen with either fear or pride. A twig snapped. _"Get away."_ Her head commanded, yet she stayed still. With a quick look around her, Morgaine swore she saw a figure or more. Then, blackness.

* * *

A band of outlaws stood watching the unconcious Morgaine. These weren't the Merry Men kind of outlaws, these were roughs and vagabonds, the kind of people _no one_ wanted to be around. They had tied Morgaine up, her wrists bound and chained to a tree branch high above her. She was practically being hung by her wrists, her limp nine-year-old body being moved by the breeze  & her own weight.

Once the kidnappers had had their fill of food & watching, the leader, Hamon, grabbed a bucket of water, and threw it on the poor girl. She woke with a start, and took in her surroundings. _"Just like Father."_ she thought. _"I hope I'm still a virgin."_

"Morning," Hamon said, "daughter of Lady Morgana."

" _Princess_ Morgana." Morgaine said once she had taken in her surroundings. Her captors only smirked. "She was the daughter of the late and unstable King Uther, the sister of the late and great King Arthur, and the sister-in-law of the great Queen Guinevere." Morgaine proudly stated.

Hamon leaned in close, "Be that as it may, she was a bad ruler, all the suffering she caused. True, she was an ally of Odin, but..." He was getting to close for Morgaine's comfort. Her powers were still devolving, but she was still powerful. Her blue eyes turned golden, and Hamon found himself thrown into a tree.

"Who are you?" Morgaine demanded. "And where's my family?"

One of the men looked her dead in the eye. "We're ex-followers of Sir Agravaine. Once he fell, we went to Odin, but, things went wrong."

"How?" Morgaine asked, but this was ignored.

"We didn't like him, besides, we like living in the woods." was the reply.

"You'd better release me," Morgaine said, "When my family finds me gone, they'll come find me, and you'll be sorry."

Hamon managed to regain his composer. "Sorry?" he asked.

"Yes." Morgaine narrowed her eyes, Reed had taught her and her siblings all about intimidation. "My guardian's magic is stronger than mine (at the moment), my sister is in more control than me and my brother is equal to me. Not to mention our dragon Aithusa, she's very protective of me and my brother."

The outlaws just grinned. Then Hamon said to his captive, "We know all about that. They won't come, we made sure of it."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Morgaine asked them, did they have a grudge against her parents, or just her father? What did they mean by her family not coming? She should've burned them, but how would she get free and find her family?

Hamon answered, "I am Hamon Notts." Then, he made a motion of his hand that was unseen by Morgaine. A man came up behind her, and knocked her unconscious.

* * *

Leon was leading a patrol near the borders of Camelot. One of the knights, Sir Andrew, noticed something. He went to Leon and said, "Mate, something's not right."

"What do you mean?" Leon asked him. Everyone knew that Andrew could sense when things were wrong, but, for some reason, he couldn't sense that Guy Smith wasn't who he said he was.

"I feel a distress coming from over there." He pointed towards the camp of outlaws.

"What kind?"

"Like, someone's in danger."

Leon briefly thought about it. He assigned a small group, which included himself & Andrew, to see what the matter was.

Andrew lead them towards the camp, but they made sure to be as secretive as possible. What they saw, shocked them. A young girl, who looked just like Morgana when she was young, except for a few minor details, like her scaly skin, was chained and unconscious. The people, mainly men, were talking about her, mocking her, treating her like a doll, among other unspeakable things.

The Knights couldn't let it continue. One of the squires were sent to inform the others, while the rest devised a plan.

 **OOO**

The outlaws were considering waking Morgaine up again, she needed food afterall. Then suddenly, a snap was heard. The kidnappers turned around, and saw the Patrol.

"Hello." Sir Leon said, his face was like a stone. "Who's that girl."

"J-Just a slave." Hamon answered, trying to be as calm as possible.

"Slavery is forbidden in Camelot." Leon replied. "If you do not release her, you shall be arrested."

"Technically, we're not in Camelot." Hamon stated. "We are on the border."

"Border, or not," Leon replied, still keeping his cool, "this is still considered Camelot."

Few people noticed Andrew's eyes changing color as he recited a truth spell on one of the outlaws, who blurted out, "We kidnapped her!" His hands immediately went to his mouth, with a clear look of guilt on his face. He knew he shouldn't have said that.

Within moments, he was silenced. "My noble lords," Hamon said to the Knights, "f-forget what he said. He's a simple-minded fool."

"Fool or not," Leon replied, "this needs to be investigated. You will all come to Camelot with us, where you'll face a fair trail." Hamon was about to speak when Leon added, "Don't even think about resistance. It will not work well for you."

"Yes, my noble lords." Hamon was clearly lying, but he said it so convincingly. Andrew, acting quickly, recited a spell that knocked half the men out, including Hamon. The other half stood paralyzed with fear.

"You, men," Leon ordered, "come quietly, or we'll be forced to use force."

The group went without resistance, as the fallen men were tied up, mounted and Morgaine was freed.


	14. Part 1, Chapter 14

Morgaine laid in the patients bed in Gaius's quarters. Noone knew who she was, her captors had refused to say anything until the trail, which was the next day. She was being looked after by Vonda & Merlin, since Gaius was busy with the courtiers & villagers that Vonda couldn't cure. They were mainly those who were born with their illnesses, for it's nearly impossible to change DNA.

She wouldn't wake up, everyone grew worried. Especially Merlin, who felt a strong, unexplainable connection to her. Nothing, not even Merlin's strong magic could wake her. She was breathing, and had a steady heartbeat, but still, she stayed sleeping.

Finally, Vonda had an idea. "I know what might work. But it'll hurt." Before Merlin could ask what, Vonda pulled a strange device from her purse. (her purse was like Mary Poppin's carpet bag, but of course, she didn't exist back then, or at least wasn't known) To us, the device looked like a a pen, but since back then writing utensils were feathers, fingers, rocks & sticks, Merlin had no way of knowing what it was. Vonda placed the pen towards the bottom of Morgaine's head, and clicked the top.

A small jolt went through Morgaine, but it was only brief. The shocking pen from Fairyland was only on her for a second. It was too short to damage her, but just enough to get her to wake.

Morgaine took in her surroundings. She was in a nice room, on a slightly lumpy bed. She saw two people looking over her, a woman with long blonde hair and inky eyebrows, who looked like the mother of her future stepmother from her seerer dreams, and a man, who looked like her father. She pinched herself, and felt the pain, definitely not a dream. "Where am I?" she asked.

"Your in Camelot." Vonda answered.

"Camelot." Morgaine sighed, she couldn't believe it, Reed had always talked about it, but never allowed them to come for the time was never right. She took in the room, it was Gaius's. She looked at Vonda, "Are you Dame Vonda?"

Vonda was taken aback. "Y-yes. Who are you?"

Morgaine managed to sit up, she rolled her shoulders back, she looked very poised. "I'm Morgaine, daughter of Princess Morgana Pendragon," She let the news sink in. Then she looked straight at Merlin, "and you."

Merlin, couldn't believe it. He felt faint. "How?" He managed to ask.

"Remember when you were captured by Morgana and given that magical black snake?"

"The fomorroh?"

"Yes, do you know what happened between your capture & you being woken up?"

Merlin shook his head. Of course he didn't know, he was unconscious, well that's how he remembered it. Then, he started connecting the dots. Morgana really did that? He felt more faint. When the door opened, Gaius entered, followed by a curious Sara, Vona & Gwen.

"She's awake!" Gaius said once he saw Morgaine. But when he saw a close-to-fainting Merlin, his happiness faded. "Merlin, are you alright?"

Merlin shook his head, he couldn't find any words. Despite himself, he walked towards them, and tripped on the floor. His trip & fall could easily be seen as him fainting. He was immediately surrounded, Gwen & Gaius helped him up. It was clear he wasn't well.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked her dear friend as he was placed on a stool.

Merlin sighed. "It, it's hard to explain."

"I can." Morgaine interjected. Everyone turned to her. "I just told him my history."

"And, what is it?" Gwen asked. Morgaine made herself comfortable, and told them everything.

OOO

 _Morgana had Merlin in her clutches. She smiled, she should've been happy to see him there, tied up and bound to a chair. And indeed, there was a bit of happiness in her, but it was overpowered by something else, something the High Priestess couldn't describe._

 _Agravaine and his men had left a while ago, so she was alone with the man who had once been her friend. Memories flooded her mind, Morgana needed answers, and they had to be true and non-hesitent. In a flash, Morgana flipped through the spell book her sister had given her, looking for the right spell. When she found it, she smiled, and recited it._

 _Merlin stirred and his eyes opened, yet his consciousness and most of his inhibition remained asleep. Morgana made her way over to him, looking him in the eyes._

 _"Hello, long time no see." Morgana smirked. "I'm so glad you could stop by."_

 _"I'm tied to a chair." Merlin replied._

 _"It's to keep you from running away." Morgana said._

 _"But, why would I run away? I know we've had disagreements, but I still want to be friends."_

 _"You do?" Morgana was a little shocked at his response. Part of her wanted to believe that he was lying, but the spell she cast made that impossible._

 _"Of course. I never meant to hurt you, I always tried to find another way." He was truly sincere, "But in the end, I couldn't and the path you took only made things harder. No matter how hard I try, I feel guilty for you living like this." Merlin hung his head._

 _Morgana didn't know how to feel. She had hated him for a long time, but he never hated her. Did she really hate him? Memories of their friendship flooded her mind, then of his betrayal. She remembered the look on his face, and what_ _Morgause had told her after. He could've let her die, and the attack would be over, but instead he bargained with_ _Morgause. He wanted her to live. Then again, letting her die would've put him at the mercy of_ _Morgause's rage._

 _Morgana gently lifted Merlin's head. "What choice did I have? I have magic and the only ones willing to teach me were the Druids and my sister. And you know what happened with the Druids."_

 _"Gaius could've taught you. He used to be a sorcerer."_

 _"And risk getting caught?" Morgana loudly replied. Her voice was gentler as she continued, "I couldn't subject him to that."_

 _"Good point."_

 _There was an awkward silence. Then Morgana remembered something. "Merlin?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"What do think of me?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I mean, your feelings towards me. Do you see me as a friend, like Gwen, or something else?" Her eyes unconsciously glowed gold as the ropes became lose._

 _With the spell placed on him, there was no stopping what happened next. "I have always found you beautiful." Merlin replied. "My heart would skip a beat when I was near you, but I soon learned to hide it. I'm not sure how good I was at that. I'm not sure if I'm in love with you, but I am at least infatuated. My feelings will never go away."_

 _Morgana found herself dumbstruck as she took in the news. She had always suspected it, but hearing it out loud, after everything they've done to each other, Morgana couldn't take it. She dropped into a nearby chair and stared at the floor. Did she love Merlin? She knew he loved that beast girl, Freya, (The disappearance of one of her dresses_ had _to be explained) but she was dead. Morgana looked at Merlin's face, she remembered their first kiss, it was when he came to tell her that Mordred had been freed. Their friendship had been a bit awkward after that, but they managed to remain good friends._

 _Morgana stared into his eyes, they were so blue. She found her face inches away from his._ "We're alone." _she thought_ _,_ "And he won't remember this anyway." _She kissed him, and he kissed her back. She untied him._

 _OOO_

 _Morgana awoke in her bed. She was lying next to Merlin, who was sound asleep. The two were cuddling and nude. Morgana remembered last night, she had never felt more loved or happy. But then she remembered her mission. She_ had _to avenge her sister. Merlin may have been forgiven, but the others hadn't._ "Besides, _"_ _Morgana thought,_ "he doesn't remember last night anyway." _She recited a spell, making sure he'd stay asleep._

 _She got them both dressed, then she tied his wrists together. Using her magic, Morgana tied his bound wrists to a beam in the ceiling. Everyone would pay, especially her brother. The night before might as well have been a dream._

OOO

"How do know all of that?" Morgaine was asked.

"My guardian, Reed told me." Morgaine answered, "She said there's more, but she won't tell me it until I'm older."

"How did _she_ know."

"Long story short, Reed can read minds. And when you're bored and you have Telepathy, you read other creatures minds, it's what you do. So some, like my sister, have learned to block their minds." Morgaine was given somewhat confused stares, so she continued, "After Mother took over Camelot for the second time, and before she was captured by Sarrum, Reed was in her service for the sole intention of taking care of me and my brother, Anglicus."

"What about your sister, Inogen?" Merlin desperately asked.

"Genny's fine," Morgaine answered, "I think. My kiddnappers didn't tell me much about my-our family."

* * *

The trail was fair. Well, as fair as you can get. The six accused men all shared a law-savy person who was assigned to help them in the trial. It was a new decree Gwen, at the advice of her subjects & council, had made. Since most of these people were only in their positions because of Gwen, they tended to, without her knowledge, make sure things ended in her favor.

Gwen was the judge, and wore her off-the-shoulder red dress, which she usually wore on special occasions. She had a similar one in red-violet, but it was being cleaned. She sat in her throne, and read the charges. "You men stand here accused, of kidnapping & owning a slave." She let the news settle in before adding, "How do you plead?"

Hamon stood proud. He & his men knew what the concequences were. If they pleaded guilty, then they would just get a simple sentence, if they pleaded not guilty, then they would get a worse sentence if found guilty, which they were, but how would anyone prove them guilty of kidnapping? "For the slave owning, guilty. For the kidnapping, not guilty."

The trial went on. Seemingly everyone wanted to prove the bandits guilty, for, since Arthur ascended the throne, the motto was, _Innocent until proven guilty_. Things seemed to go in the bandit's favor, until Morgaine presented her evidence.

The six men were found guilty of kidnapping, and were given two options, a decade in the dungeons with regular teaching from Geoffrey's cousin, who was a holy man of the New Religion, or be sent to a monastery. They chose the first option.


	15. Part 1, Chapter 15: Inogen

Morgaine, being Merlin's daughter, was given a place to stay within Gaius's chambers, with the aid of magic ofcourse. She was even given her own seat in the Dinning Hall, and had become friends with Sara & Vona.

* * *

Council meetings were hardly exciting. Only a few could've been described as "interesting", like when Uther's ghost invaded.

Merlin, instead of being on the side, got to sit at the table, he usually sat next to Sara, who was in Gwen's old seat. Gwen now sat in Arthur's old seat. Sara, a mere six days shy of her seventh birthday, tried her best to pat attention. It wasn't hard for her, since she was unusually astute & mature for her age, but after a while, it became hard to listen to council members give reports about the kingdom. Vona & Morgaine were on the sidelines, playing a handgame.

Sara was beginning to lose her interest, when she noticed something. It was hard to miss. A girl, probably a teen, was hanging from the ceiling, with her foot tied to the chandelier! She had suddenly appeared there, by magic.

Soon, everyone was looking at the raven haired stranger. "Hello." She said, "Would any of you care to get me down?"

Everyone was stunned. The sudden silence, and the girls words aroused Morgaine & Vona's attention, as soon as Morgaine saw her, she got excited. "Genny!" She exclaimed, and ran towards her sister. "Genny, what are you doing here? Did you backtalk Reed?" She said as soon as she got to the table. Being teleported somewhere, hanging by your leg was a usual punishment for backtalking someone with Teleportation powers.

"No. I'm not sure how I got here." Genny, who was still hanging, replied. "When you were kidnapped, something happened to the forcefield that protected the campsite, we couldn't leave! No matter how hard Reed tried."

"So, that explains why you didn't rescue me." Morgaine replied.

"Yes." Genny said with a sigh. "Today, me, Anglecus & Reed got into an argument about how to free ourselves, when, Reed suddenly sensed a portal opening. I don't remember what happened next, but, I went through. So, here I am. Now," Her voice got louder, "will someone get me down?"

Marina, who had her own place, got up & said, "I will." With a swirl of her hand, a mount of snow appeared below Genny. With another swirl, the rope holding Genny to the chandelier snapped, and she fell into the snow. When she got up, Marina swirled her hand again, and the snow disappeared from the table, transforming into an icy gust of wind that flew out of the room, down the hall, where it was dispersed outside.

Genny walked to the edge of the table, she was about to jump off when she noticed someone, Merlin. She froze in her tracks and stared at him. A memory flashed in her mind, and slowly she walked towards him, in a daze. When she got close to him, she kneeled down. "Father?" She asked in a whispery voice. She almost couldn't believe her eyes.

Merlin was in shock. Could it be? "Inogen?" Merlin asked, finding his voice.

The girl leaned closer, she was moments from sitting in his lap. "Yes." Her blue eyes were shiny.

"You remember me?" Merlin was still in a state of disbelief.

"Yes, I have a memory of you." Genny responded, "When I was first born, I was in Mother's dying arms, nursing. The two of you were deciding on what to name me. Soon after you decided, Mother..." Her voice trailed off, she was clearly upset.

"She showed signs of death." Migaine finished. She knew the story, however, not in great detail. Merlin cringed at the memory. The sight of Jane, Inogen's mother, suddenly filled him with agonizing pain. Ironically, that was were Genny's first episodic memory ended.

 **OOO**

Genny found herself in her father's lap, in a tight embrace. They hadn't seen each other in years, with Merlin always worrying about her, and Genny, yearning to know him. A single memory wasn't enough.

Soon, Morgaine joined in the hug.

"See Merlin, I told you we'd find her." Gwen said with a smile once the three had parted.

"I know." Merlin replied, eyes shiny.

* * *

Morgaine's room was given an extra bed, for Genny was given her room to share. The two were in their room, it was almost bedtime.

"So," Genny asked, in a quiet voice, "what do you think of Vona?"

"I've only known her for a week, but she seems nice." Morgaine suddenly burst into a giggle fit, "You should've seen her yesterday, she was bored, and clung to Father's leg!"

"Really?"

"Yes, Father fell while trying to get her off!" This sent the two girls into a fit of laughter.

Merlin entered, "Are you alright?"

"Yes." They answered in unison.

"Morgaine was just telling me about yesterday, Father." Genny added.

Merlin looked embarrassed. His daughters smirked, but they couldn't help but feel guilty for some reason.

* * *

It was dark, mostly everyone was asleep. John Millerson, snuck from the chambers of the knight he was a squire for, and towards his cosine, who lived closely nearby. He managed to go there undetected, so great was his skill.

When he got there, he slowly opened the door, and slipped inside. His cosine was waiting for him, he was sitting on his bed, which doubled as a bench. John sat down. "Hello, Jacob."

"Hello John." Jacob replied. It had been a while since anyone called him by his real name, but ofcourse, their was only one other person in Camelot who _knew_ his real name. "I've heard the rumors, are you really winning Gwen's heart?"

"Ofcourse. The plan's working better than I hoped and Sunny's not jealous. Not as we thought, anyway."

Jacob sighed, "Seems like an awful amount of trouble to go through."

"It'll be worth it." John had a death glance.

"I hope so."

John caught the doubt in is cosine's voice. "Do you even _remember_ what _they_ did to us?"

"Yes, but it was under _Uther's_ rule, not _Gwen's,_ or _Arthur's._ "

"They still need to be avenged. We _must_ be repaid. That debt passed on, from ruler to ruler."

"It was terrible, I know, I was there, with you." He placed a hand on his cosine's shoulder. "The two of us, on our own, barely surviving."

"All because Uther had made magic illegal, and had a corrupt sense of justice. Our mothers were innocent, as well as my father, but did he care?" Jacob shook his head. "Exactly."


	16. Part 1, Chapter 16: Sara the knight

"Mother, why can't I joust at _my_ tournament?" Sara was arguing with Gwen, who felt that her daughter was too young to compete in an official tournament.

"I told you, you're too young."

"But I'm the best in the class!" Sara tried hard not to sound whinny.

"Doesn't matter, you're still too young. I've said that you can joust when your 10, and that's still a young age."

Sara clenched her fists, she knew her mother was right. People normally didn't start competing in tournaments until they were teens, but Gwen was willing to make an exception for her extremely talented daughter, but not too much. The last thing anyone wanted was a spoiled Princess as their next leader. She knew Plan A wouldn't work, so, it was time to go to Plan B, Vona had created it. "I, understand, Mother."

* * *

Vona was training. She was a Spider Dame-Countess, so she needed to practice her spider skills. She was climbing one of Sara's walls when the Princess entered.

"Vona!" She exclaimed upon seeing her best friend close to her celling.

"Yeah." Vona turned to face her, she was still clinging to the smooth wall.

"What are you doing up there, by yourself?" Sara knew her friend's powers, unlike most of the court. Vona wasn't allowed to use her abilities without the supervision of Vonda or Marina.

"I got board."

"Couldn't find Merlin?" Sara said with a smirk.

"Haha." Vona replied in a monotone voice, even at her young age, she understood sarcasm. "Did you convince the Queen?"

"No. Time for Plan B."

 **OOO**

Sara & Vona made the preparations. Underneath Sara's lavender silk dress, she wore her chainmail. No one noticed as her dress was slightly bulky on her. And Vona, had a rope tied around her waist underneath her emerald green silk dress that Sara had given her when she had outgrown it.

When the tournament came, they had their day planed to a tee. Sara made her movements careful, so no one would hear the swishing of her chainmail.

"That's a nice dress." Gwen said to her daughter as they seated themselves.

"Thank you, Mother." Sara replied, "It's really an old dress that one of the Pages gave me. He said that he knew that I was the only one who could make it like new." Gwen had made it clear that Sara wasn't to be spoiled, but she couldn't stop aspiring citizens from giving her gifts in hope of receiving favor. Sara's taste for finery was well known.

Before the jousting began, Vona said she had to go to the bathroom, and Sara volunteered to go with her, since she also had to go. Noone liked the idea of the two going off on their own, and since Appa had suddenly called away to deal with family matters, Gwen appointed Merlin to accompany them.

"I'm a sorcerer, not a babysitter." Merlin complained.

"You care about Sara & Vona's safety don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then don't complain!" Gwen snapped, at times like these, there was little wonder as to why she & Arthur were made for each other.

 **OOO**

Merlin waited outside of the Privey. The girls were taking a long time. "What's taking so long?" There was no reply. "Hello?" He couldn't help but take a peek. Using his magic, he looked through the door to see if there was any movement. Over the years, he had learned how to become a human infrared camera. He saw that Vona and Sara were preparing to leave.

Merlin found himself in difficult situation. He couldn't barge in on them, but he _had_ to stop them. Thinking quickly he said, "If you don't answer me by the count of three, I'm coming in."

"We're fine, Merlin," Vona's voice answered, she was a _much_ better liar than Sara, "just dealing with some constipation."

Normally, Merlin would've bought it, but he knew better. What could he do? "Do you need me to send for Gaius, Marina or your mother?"

"No, we're fine."

"You sure?" Sara was fully armored by now, and made the decent down the rope.

"Yes." Vona answered as she made her way down.

When Vona got to the ground, she & Sara immediately went to the stables. Sara's horse was at the ready, and pains were taken to ensure that, on horseback, Sara with her helmet on, looked older, and completely unlike herself. Before they could depart, however, Vona noticed a snake slithering it's way towards them. It had a strange connection with the young healer.

Without thinking, Vona extended her hand towards the golden snake, which slithered up her arm, & wrapped itself around her wrist, and turned into a bracelet. She stared at it in amazement. In the back of her mind, she wished that Merlin was beside her.

The snake's eyes glowed red, and in a moment, Merlin was there.

"What's going on?!" Merlin exclaimed, he was clearly in shock, "A moment ago I was standing by the Privey closet, then the next, I'm pulled towards the door to here!"

The girls shrugged their shoulders. This wasn't part of the plan. Not knowing what else to do, Merlin turned his attention towards Sara. "And why are you wearing armor, young lady?"

"Uh, no reason." Sara lied. She wasn't good at lying.

"Sara, I know your lying."

"How?"

"Your blushing." Sara looked down. Merlin continued, "You're not thinking about competeing are you?"

Sara met his eyes, "Just in jousting."

"Sara!"

"Can you blame me? I'm the best fighter in my class, but Mother won't let me compete until I'm 10!"

"Just like your Father." Merlin sighed.

"Really?" Sara, having never known her father, the legendary King Arthur, she was always egar to learn more about him.

"Yes, not following orders, borderline prat..."

"I'm NOT a prat!" Sara stated.

"I said, borderline prat, there's a difference." Merlin corrected, "Now, change out of that immediately, and go back to the others."

Sara, being her proud self, respectively said, "No, I shall compete as an unknown. Noone shall know it's me unless I tell them, which won't be for a while."

Sara was definitely her father's daughter. Before Merlin could think of a counter argument, Vona went up to Merlin, she was no taller than his elbow, and rested her head on his arm and sighed. Word was spreading that little Vona had Merlin wrapped around her finger.

"Vona, I'm staying firm." But Vona ignored Merlin's words. She crept her arms around him, and slightly rubbed her head against his arm. Merlin stayed firm, he wouldn't let Vona get the better of him, again. But, Vona still had the upper hand. With a few whimpers, and a look that Merlin had seen her father use once before on Gwaine, he gave in.

* * *

The plan was put into motion. Sara rode onto the arena, full of confidence & animity. She drew attention. When she had her audience, she said, in a loud voice noone recognized, "I am one of the best jouster in the land, and hereby challenge anyone who dares to disagree." She threw down her gauntlet.

Naturally, the Knights wanted to show off for the crowd. So, it was no surprise that the younger knights accepted first. Sara bested them all, although she had to admit, it was harder than she thought.

The other knights noticed her skill. Although they didn't know who she was, they still wanted to know who this mysterious jouster was. Eventually Sara was jousting the older Knights. She had promised Vona that she wouldn't fight her family, and she didn't want to fight Sir Leon. Sara examined the crowd. She could see that Marina was about to come forward. So, with Princess grace, she declared, "My time is done. Goodbye for now, I shall return again someday." And she rode off, to return to the life of Princess Sara Artura Pendragon.

* * *

Sara competed, COMPETED, in a real professional competition! She had never felt so happy in all of her life. Everyone was talking about it, the mysterious jouster who appeared during The Princess's Birthday Tournament. Sara, Vona & Merlin pretended not to know anything about it. But people began having suspicions. The jouster appearing, while the eager, talented Princess was using the Privey. If it weren't for her disguise, it would've been more obvious.

* * *

"Merlin," Gaius asked during supper, (supper is NOT the same as dinner)"what happened while you were watching Sara & Vona during the tournament?"

"Uh, nothing. Nothing, out of the ordinary." Merlin replied.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Really, Father?" Morgaine asked, "Sara seemed so upset that she couldn't compete."

"And," Genny added, "she's so proud, and determined. I can't believe that she'd really just accept that she couldn't have her way like she did. She had a look of contempt on her face, instead of longing."

"Well," Merlin replied, "Sara's excellent at hiding her emotions. Right Gaius?"

"Right." Gaius answered, "But, I know as well as you, that when it comes to what she views as injustice, she can't keep her emotions in."

"True, but..." Merlin tried to think.

"Father," Genny said in a concerning voice, "you'd never keep the truth from us, would you?"

Merlin sighed. "No." He looked at the three of them, "You _must_ promise not to tell _anyone._ It's up to Sara & Vona to decide if they want to tell the world." Merlin then told them the truth.


	17. Part 1, Chapter 17: In disguise

Sara's 7th birthday marked a definite change in, not only her destiny, but the destiny of all of Camelot. Even if noone knew it at the time.

Guy was knighted, and began courting Gwen. It began with a single kiss when the two found themselves alone in the forest during a ride. It was unexpected, like her first kiss with Arthur.

The plan couldn't have been going better.

* * *

Sara plopped down on her bed. She had just finished a training session, it was nice but tiring; Sara she was sure that it would've been more fun if Vona was there. Sure Genny & Morgaine were allowed to train as well, but they were always busy helping the patrols find their brother, Anglicus, & their guardian, Reed. They weren't allowed to go with them, due to Merlin's fears, but they could still provide info.

Things seemed well in Camelot, it seemed like a bubble of safety against the cruel world that would one day focus on the young Princess. Sara looked around her room, it was just her, Appa, Vona, Genny & Morgaine. "I feel sheltered." The Princess declared.

Everyone gave her a surprised look. "But you go out into the Market every Wednesday." Appa said.

"With an army of people." Sara replied. She was referring to Gwen, Sue, Appa & the Guards. "All I know about the world is what I've read in books, or have been told by others. When I go into town, I'm shielded, I only see, what they want me to see. I'm only seen as, 'The Little Princess who _must_ be guarded  & treated like a baby.'"

"No you're not." Genny said. "You're not coddled, babies are always coddled."

"I wasn't coddled." Morgaine protested.

"You were, but you don't remember." Genny looked at the sun shining through the windows. "Better get going, I promised Gwen I'd go to her chambers after training."

"Why do we even bother having meetings with her?" Morgaine asked, "We're not going to be allowed to go _on_ a patrol."

"I'm sure we can if we convince Father to come with us." Then she left.

"I wish she'd explain herself more." Morgaine complained. "She'll say something, then, just think that _everyone_ knows what she's talking about."

"Careful what you wish for." Vona said in mildly creepy way. Everyone turned to her. "I'm told that alot."

"Anyway," Sara interjected, trying to revert the subject, "I was thinking, that since my father disguised himself in order to be treated like the other knights, I was thinking about going to the Market in disguise."

"Sara darling," Appa said, trying to dissuade her, "you're only seven. You don't know about what the world would do to a little girl."

"I'm _not_ little." Sara protested, "And I'll never gain experience if I never seek it." She took in Appa's hands, "I want to know my kingdom, first-hand, like my family."

"Who will you go with?" Appa was filled with concern.

"Vona & Morgaine ofcourse."

"What about me?"

"You shall cover for us." Sara had a clear plan, one that would seem impossible for a seven-year-old to come up with.

* * *

Gwen's old cloths had been largely forgotten. Sara knew that well, but she knew where they were stored. Everyone wanted her favor, so they told her almost everything she wanted to know.

The simple peasant cloths were too big for her, but she was becoming an amazing seamstress like her mother. She grabbed an off-white underdress, one of Gwen's many. Sara tried it on, it was rough to her delicate skin.

"I prefer the light blue dress, and the the purple dresses." Sara stated. "They're the most pretty, & they aren't as course."

"You're going to have to pick one." Morgain said. She & Vona were in the pocket room with her.

"I can't stand this fabric!" Sara threw off the plain course linen dress & quickly put her own silk embordered soft linen dress on. "How can you bear it?" She asked Morgaine. It was no use asking Vona, she was the daughter of a well-off knight. Well, any knight in Sir Percival's position would be well-off. Besides, it was well known in Camelot that Vona wore Sara's outgrown garments.

Morgaine shrugged. "You just get used to it. Besides, with linen, the corser the cheaper."

"You mean more affordable?" Vona asked.

"Yes."

"When we go to town," Sara stated, "I shall ask why soft linen isn't more affordable. Noone should have to wear uncomfortable garments unless they're criminals."

"I agree Sara." Vona replied. Even though Vona was going to be Sara's handmaiden, she always called Sara by her name, never by a title. And this was surprisingly accepted.

With a quick look around, Sara folded her favorites of her mother's garments and put them in the magical bag that Marina gave her for her 5th birthday. It was called a, 'Little bag of Everything', it could hold anything, like Mary Poppin's carpet bag, except it could change into any bag form the wearer wanted it to be.

* * *

Dressed in their plainest clothes, concealed daggers and their hoods, Sara, Vona & Morgaine snuck out of the castle. Breakfast was over, breakfast & supper were usually eaten in a person's chambers, or house. The castle was waking up, this was the best time to sneak out. With relative ease, they went trough the door that Morgana had snuck Mordred through when he first came to the castle.

Gwen kept the key to the door with her other keys, usually on her belt. Sara, being her smart self, stole, or as she saw it, secretly borrowed, it while Gwen was sleeping. She was clearly a better snoop than Merlin, but she hardly dared to. Princesses don't snoop, especially Crown Princesses.

From the lower town, the three made their way to the Market. They didn't stand out, even though they all wore spider silk underdresses. Vona was practicing how to use her spinnerets, which were usually concealed. (In case you're wondering, she has three) Part of the practicing was making clothing. Only Sara, Merlin, Morgaine, Percival, Vonda, Marina & Genny were willing to wear her silk. Although Sara, Merlin, Morgaine & Genny were more likely to wear it. The others preferred Vonda's & Marina's silk.

Sara, dressed in Gwen's blue dress that she had tailored to fit her and her plainest hood. Vona, a simple dress that Sara had outgrown, most would never dream that it once belonged to a princess. Morgaine, she wore the dress she had recently made using her magic.

Now Sara & Vona would really get to see the people. On Wednesdays, everyone was on their best behavior. Who in their right mind would engage in criminal activity when they knew that the ruler would be in close proximity to them? But when no one knew their future ruler would be among them, well you get the pic.

Things went well at first, they went from stall to stall, learning about how the things were made & what the people thought of the government. The weaver had a fair amount to say.

"Every Wednesday," The Weaver complained to the three girls, "I have to make sure that my stall's 'clean' and 'up to standereds'. For if they aren't, I get a death glare from the Queen & her entourage and the feeling that I'll be charged with a crime I didn't do."

"I'm sure Mo-The Queen," Sara replied, offended, "would _never_ have someone innocent condemned."

"You're thinking of Uther." Morgaine added.

"Eh, all royals are the same." The Weaver dismissively said. "Now, are you going to buy something or what? I've got to earn my living."

"Just looking." Vona replied "Thank you for your time." Vona turned to leave, her friends followed.

When they were out of earshot, Sara said in a low voice, which sounded like a combo of a whisper & a mumble, "I can't believe he said that about Mother," her voice became quieter, "and me."

"Some people just like to complain." Morgaine said, trying to comfort her cousin, "Besides, he doesn't know the real you, & the real Aunt Gwen."

"True." Sara replied then she looked at a sundial, it was almost time to go back. "We'd better go, we don't want to get caught."


	18. Part 1, Chapter 18

Sara's 8th birthday drew near. Gwen & Guy began talking about marriage, but it mostly about how it would affect Albion. There was no hint of anykind of Guy's true nature. Noone could've guessed that he had a dark intentions, or the fact that Guy wasn't his real name.

Sara, Vona & Morgaine's Peasant cloths started to become shabby, even though they only wore them when they went out in disguise, which wasn't often. They even had two sets of peasant clothes, which were cleaned by Morgaine's magic only, but she still had some things to learn. Good thing Merlin & Gauis were able to stand in for magic teachers.

Marina & James, (Percival's squire) became close, even flirty.

* * *

Despite everything, Reed & Anglicus couldn't be found. There was an ongoing search for them, but it didn't yield anything. Morgaine & Genny could only give advice, telling the patrols & searchers what they remembered. Merlin, being overprotective, refused to let them go.

"Merlin," Gwen said to him, "we _need_ to find your son & Reed." They've had this conversation before. Something had always stopped them from reaching a conclusion.

"I know." Merlin answered, "But, I just can't let them go, even if I'm with them."

Gwen placed a hand on his arm. "I understand. Remember how I felt when Sara started training?" Merlin nodded. "I knew she had to, even though the council didn't want her to. And deep down, I didn't want to either."

"I know, I was there. But that's not the same. All you had to worry about with Sara was her getting hurt & being unfairly treated, with Morgaine and Genny, it's worse."

"You can go with them."

"I know, but..."

"They remind you of Arthur, don't they."

Merlin gave a nod. "I failed to protect him, what if I fail them?"

"You won't. I have faith in you."

"That's what worries me." Merlin hated to disappoint those he cared about.

* * *

It was a lovely evening. Sara was behind her screen, changing into her night dress. Appa cleaned the vanity, which was a gift from a neighboring kingdom, who hoped to arrange a marriage between Sara and their 3-year-old heir. Everyone knew that the marriage wouldn't happen.

Morgaine & Vona stood at attendance. After all, if they were to be handmaidens, they had to learn, even little Vona. There was something about Morgaine, she seemed happier than usual.

"Why are you so happy?" Vona asked her.

"I've got the most amazing news!" The young sorceress replied.

"What is it?" Sara asked from behind her screen.

"Father's finally agreed to let me & Genny go find Anglicus and Reed!" Morgaine was ecstatic. "Ofcourse he's coming with us, he's so overprotective."

"How long will you be gone?" Vona asked, she hated when Merlin wasn't home at night, she could barely sleep without him.

"Who knows?" Morgaine shrugged her shoulders. "We could take a week, we could take a month. It took a year for Mother to be found."

"She didn't want to be found until they found her." Sara said as she emerged from the screen.

"I know. But, still."

"I think it's all quite exciting." Appa said. "Going on an adventure, I wish I could."

"Life is an adventure." Sara stated, "You never know what will happen next."

"True."

"Can I come with you?" Vona asked her sorceress cosine.

"I'm not sure your parents would allow that." Morgain answered.

"Or Uncle Merlin." Sara said with a slight smirk. Vona gave her a look.

"I don't think anyone will." Appa replied, not getting the message.

"You could get something that reminds you of us." Morgaine suggested.

An idea popped into Vona's head. "Thank you, I know what to do."

"So, when are you leaving?" Sara asked.

"After your birthday." Morgaine answered.

* * *

The patrol would leave soon. Sara was now 8. Gwen & Guy's marriage talks were becoming serious.

Noone paid attention to Vona, and Merlin's room was empty, so, she snuck away to Merlin's small room. Merlin wouldn't need his pillow while looking for his son & Reed. She grabbed it, and hugged it tight, it'd be perfect for reminding her of Merlin. She was just about to leave to place her sleep pillow under her bed, when the door opened.

Vona stopped in her tracks, and slowly turned her head. "What are you doing?" Gaius asked.

"I can barely sleep without Merlin." Vona stated. "And I'm tired of having Aunt Marina casting sleep spells on me."

Gaius was slightly taken aback. Marina never mentioned anything about sleep spells. The only magic anyone knew she could do was putting creatures in trances so they couldn't feel pain during a procedure & the ability to bend and create ice, snow, water, earth, fire & air. "I, I could give you a sleeping draught."

"Mother says they don't work."

"Well, Morgana was a seer, and you..."

"I know that!" Vona snapped, she hardly ever snapped at anyone. "I just don't want to relay on magic. I'm just a human."

"What about your hair?"

"That's just temporary. When I become a grandmother, I will lose my necklace and my hair will become ordinary. The Gifts I was given at my Christening, aren't anything major."

Gaius looked at her, she was wise beyond her years, like Sara, but more childlike. "Sounds like you've got life figured out."

"For the most part." Vona replied, "But there are still some things I can't figure out." Before Gaius could say anything, Vona, with Merlin's pillow clutched tightly in her little but strong arms, said, "See you later." Then she headed back to her room.


	19. Part 1, Chapter 19

It was only the second day of the patrol when it happened. Morgaine looked perfectly normal, but then, she shrieked in pain. The horses got spooked, almost knocking their riders off.

Merlin & Genny rushed to the young sorceress's side, trying to calm her. Suddenly she stopped, and her body stilled. She looked glassy, as if she wasn't herself. She slid off her horse, and walked, as if in a trance, alone into the woods.

"Morgaine!" Genny & Merlin yelled. She didn't answer, she just kept walking rather fast. Her family tried to stop her, but they were blown back.

"This is all my fault." Merlin sadly sighed.

"No, Father, you're not to blame." Genny reassured him. She turned to the others, "After her!" She commanded. They all ran after her, but were for some reason, sluggish in their endeavor.

* * *

Vona walked into Gaius's chambers. He had said something about wanting to teach her some things and needing her to fetch something for him.

Gaius was, at the moment she entered, busy with some potion, or draught. Vona lightly knocked on the table, she was just tall enough.

"Oh, there you are." Gaius said after getting slightly startled.

"You wanted to see me?" Vona asked in her innocent voice.

"Yes." He checked to see that the door was closed. "I want to talk about your relationship with Merlin."

"Why?"

"Because, it's inappropriate!"

"Ina-ppro-pri-ate?" The word sounded familiar, but Vona wasn't sure what it meant, or why Gaius would use that word to describe her friendship with Merlin.

"Yes." Vona still had a look of confusion on her face. "Vona, how old are you?"

"Four this month, but next month, I'll be five."

"And how old is Merlin?'

Vona had no idea. Whenever she asked him, he simply said, "If I tell you you'll get confused." or find a way to avoid it. He never liked talking about his age. "28?" she guessed. He looked 28.

"Around that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," The old sorcerer tried to find a way to explain, "do you know what Serkets are?"

"Yes, they're monsters who cause poisonous wounds. Aunt Morgana and Merlin were stung by them."

"How'd you know about Morgana and Merlin getting stung?"

"Word gets around."

"Well, then, do you know that you'll never know Merlin's real age?"

"Mother says he'll still age, but _very_ slowly."

Gaius had some questions, but he _had_ to get his message out. "Vona, you are a child, and Merlin is an adult."

"I know."

"Well, you probably know that adults aren't supposed to act with children your age the way that you and Merlin act."

"Why?"

"Well," This was harder than Gaius had thought, "that's just how things are. The exceptions are family. If Merlin was your father, older brother, gardian, or even cosine, it would be tolerable."

Vona processed what the wise old sorcerer said. "We're just friends, there shouldn't be anything wrong with that."

"Do friends normally act as if there's romance between them?"

"No."

"Do friends _always_ share the same bed and get entangled with each other?"

"Not always, Uncle Gaius."

"I meant frequently, or at all."

Vona felt a little uneasy. "Well, not the tangled part."

"That's my point!" Gaius moved closer to her. "You need to make friends your own age, especially male."

"I have friends _close_ to my age, which con-sists of more than Sara, Morgaine and Genny."

"Why don't you hang out with them more?" Gaius asked. Vona shrugged her shoulders. After some thought, Gaius continued, "Vona, what do you think about the boys around your age?"

"They're nice, I really like spending time with them, and some are cute, but I never feel what I feel with Merlin."

"And what's that?"

Vona shrugged her shoulders. She couldn't accurately describe her feelings about Merlin.

* * *

After a day of following Morgaine, Genny managed to touch her sister. As soon as she did, she felt something come over her. She tried to fight it, but it was no good. Whatever had come over Morgaine had spread to Genny, and it wouldn't let go.

Merlin could see something wrong with his older daughter, he didn't know what, but he couldn't let his children suffer. He ran towards them, but he was too late. What had happened to Morgaine had taken over Genny.

"Genny, Morgaine!" Merlin cried as he ran towards them. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Father," the two creepily replied in unison, "we're fine." Then they walked away. Merlin stood momentarily stunned. Once he recovered, he ran after them. He could feel the others coming towards him. Sure, he could use their help, but there wasn't any time!

Merlin took off running at full speed, his only focus was his daughters.


	20. Part 1, Chapter 20

Anglicus paced around his prison. It wasn't very big, he could walk around the edge in 50 paces. He had never felt so useless, all his magic was unusable. He still had it, but whenever he tried, he'd end up with a terrible migraine. Once he even passed out.

He looked at Reed, his Magic Teacher/Gardian. She had always been there for him and his sisters, it pained him to see her like this, all of her useful magic gone. All she had left was her ability to summon and communicate with spiders. It was no use, the Force Field that surrounded them was impossible to break. If anyone touched it, they'd be nothing but purple smoke, or a burned crisp. It all depended on the day.

A shout was heard. The two turned and saw Morgaine & Genny, walking in a daze. Reed & Anglicus were both delighted and alarmed to see them. Another shout was heard. Reed saw a figure with dark hair running after them, the figure wasn't close enough to stop them, but it was trying.

 **OOO**

Merlin was running out of breath. His legs were tiring out. If he wasn't so focused on stopping his daughters, he'd have passed out from exhaustion. His daughters weren't speeding up, they were going a the same pace, not letting _anything_ stand in their way, flora, fauna, landscape nor their father.

Merlin barely noticed a spider land on his shoulder. She had been instructed to by Reed. The little spider whispered in his ear, "Don't let them touch the Force Field. It's straight ahead."

Merlin looked straight ahead, and saw a swirly dome of air (magic) surrounding a small camp. He almost missed the falling leaf that sizzled as it landed on the magical prison. Merlin panicked. He couldn't let his precious daughters end up like that leaf. He ran faster, he found a burst of speed. The little spider clung on for dear life.

Just as Merlin was about to grab the waist-long black hair of Morgaine and the back-line of Genny's dress (her hair was too short), the Spider whispered in his ear, "Use your magic to put a mound or a ditch around the force field."

To his surprise, Merlin found himself listening to her. To him, she was just a voice in his head. He quickly recited a spell in a low voice, and just as they were about to touch the swirly death, the two girls found themselves in a deep ditch that evenly surrounded the prison of their brother, and their lifelong guardian and mentor. The two tried to climb, but their father had made the walls too slippery.

"How could this have happened?!" A voice boomed. Soon, a young man, barely out of his teens, arrived. Yellow-green eyes shouting his anger and confusion. He looked around, eyes landing on Merlin. "Why did you do that?"

Merlin didn't know what to say. "I-I-I, don't know." He managed to stutter.

"I know you, Sir Merlin, Court Sorcerer of Camelot."

"I'm not a Knight."

"You've seen enough battle, and are 'heroic' enough." He was clearly mocking Merlin, he had repeatedly refused to be knighted. Much to the disappointment from his fellow Round Table members.

"Are you behind what happened to my daughters."

The man put a defensive force field around himself. "And son."

Merlin used his magic to blow the man back, but because of the force field, wasn't harmed. "Who are you?" Merlin asked in his toughest voice.

"Why don't you let Genny tell you?" with a swirl of his hand, the spell over Genny and Morgaine disappeared. They took in their surroundings, they had no idea what happened while they were cursed.

"What happened?" Genny asked. "One moment, I'm chasing you, then the next, nothing."

"You were chasing me?" Morgaine answered. "When? One minute we're ridding, then the next, nothing."

Merlin walked over, and looked down. "Hello."

"Father," Genny asked, "why are we in a ditch?"

"I'll tell you why," the young man said as he walked over. He stared right at Genny, "hello, love."

"Bile." Genny said with poison in her voice.

"You're name's Bile?" Merlin asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Bile answered. "And, I have a bone to pick with your family."

"Why." Merlin was like a magical papa bear. Trying to intimidate Bile.

"I'm avenging my broken heart." Bile spat back, he wasn't the least bit intimidated.

"Oh, not _that_ again!" Genny yelled in annoyance. "I told you, about a thousand times, I DON'T WANT TO SHARE MY FUTURE HUSBAND WITH ANYONE ELSE! Friends are fine, but nothing romantic."

"And I told you," Bile replied, "I can love you and Alex _both_ romantically."

"And I told you," Genny replied.

"Oh no, not again." Morgaine said under her breath.

"If you can't _only_ love _me_ romantically, I don't want to be in any kind of romantic relationship with you."

"If I can't have you," Bile raised an arm, he was about to cast a spell on poor Genny, but before he could, Merlin suddenly knocked Bile unconscious.

"Can we come out now?" Morgaine asked.

Merlin cast a glance at the unconscious Bile. "It should be safe." His eyes glowed gold, and a tree branch flew from the forest into the pit, making a sort of ladder. Genny and Morgaine quickly climbed up it.

When they got up then embraced their father. Then Genny looked longingly at Bile. Her heart ached.

"Something wrong?" Merlin asked, full of concern.

Genny sighed. "I knew that he had anger issues, but I never thought he'd do this." There was a sadness in her voice.

"You still love him, don't you." Merlin's question sounded more like a gentle statement.

"With all my heart." Genny replied. "But I can't marry or court someone who doesn't feel the same. It just doesn't feel right that I give my heart fully to him, yet he only gives me half."

"It's a shame that he doesn't want to be friends." Morgaine said.

Genny walked over to Bile, with her father and sister following, not sure of what she was doing. When she was standing next to him, her eyes glowed gold and roots shoot out of the ground and encased Bile. Next she removed his shoes, revealing a shiny silver ring on one of his toes.

With a sad sigh, an identical ring appeared on Genny's left ring finger. It had previously been on her toe. Merlin stared at it.

"Knew you still loved him." Morgaine said in quiet voice.

"I can't help it." Genny said, "No matter how much I try, I can't stop loving him."

"What's that?" Merlin asked, he was talking about the ring.

"Promise Ring." Genny answered. "Fairy Promise Ring. When exchanged between lovers, they won't come off as long as there's love between them." She looked down at her feet, "Ever since we broke up, I've been keeping mine on my toes, so I wouldn't have to look at it."

"I thought you couldn't take it off?" Merlin asked.

"I'm not taking it off, it can be transferred from finger to finger, from toe to toe ." Without another word, Genny's ring moved to one of her toes, then, she hovered the foot above Bile's. Her eyes glowed gold, and the rings glowed with a blueish-white glow.

Before Merlin had time to react, Genny moved her hand, eyes still glowing, and shattered the force field that confined Anglicus and Reed.

* * *

Gwen stepped into her daughter's room. Gwen was lucky not to be busy that day, all that she had to do was attend a council meeting after dinner.

It was early morning, the sunrise had recently ended. Gwen was dressed simply, well, for a queen that is. Part of her missed being a commoner, but she wouldn't give up being queen for anything. Even if it meant not spending a lot of time with her daughter.

Gwen moved towards the semi-opaque curtains, letting in more light. She knew this room well, it used to be Morgana's. She felt like a servant again, the handmaiden of Princess Morgana, even though at the time, mostly everyone thought she was just Lady Morgana. Gwen's heart felt heavy, how she missed her old friend. If only she hadn't turned evil.

 _"Why did I give Sara this room?"_ the Queen thought. With a sigh, she went towards Sara's bed. The curtains were closed around it, Sara was slightly scared of the dark, she didn't like looking out windows, or dark places at night. Although the proud princesses would never admit it. There was a a glint of Sara's favorite sword, Becky, hanging by the bed. The Princess always slept with her.

Gwen slightly drew back a curtain, just enough to see, but not enough to wake up her beloved daughter. Sara was sleeping soundly, clutching a book. She looked so much like Arthur, but with curly dark hair and slightly darker skin.

Even though Gwen was moving on, she missed Arthur terribly. He was her true love, even though they didn't always agree, they loved each other more than words could ever describe.

Coming back to the present, Gwen crept close to her child. Placing a hand on her shoulder, the Queen, with a smile on her face, whispered while shaking slightly, "Sara, wake up, darling." At first, Sara, didn't move, but after her mother shook a little harder, and whispered loudly, "Sara, time to get up." Sara moaned, and tried to stop the shaking.

"Sara, time to start our day."

"Five more minutes, Appa." Sara said groggily, eyes still closed. She was used to sleeping until she was at _least_ slightly awake.

"It's your Mother." Gwen said with a slight chuckle.

Sara's eyes sprung open. She looked at her mother's beautiful face. She hardly got woken up from her, making this a rare treat, like going to the beach for the average person today. "It's not my birthday." Sara replied.

"I know, but we're not busy today, all there is, is the Council meeting."

"And training."

"That's _after_ the meeting."

A bright smile light up Sara's face. Spending almost an entire day with her mother. This was going to be the best day ever!

* * *

Reed and her young ward looked at the wide world. They felt their powers slowly come back.

Reed tried to fly and was successful after a few attempts. She took Anglicus's hand, and they flew towards their family. Once they landed, Genny, Morgaine, Anglicus and Reed all embraced. It was as if nothing else mattered but each other.

When they finally let go of each other, Morgaine, declared, "Anglicus, there's someone me and Genny want you to meet." She gestured towards Merlin. "This is our father."

Anglicus took in his father. He looked like him, but older and with blue eyes. He didn't look much older, even though Anglicus knew he was.

Merlin stared at his son, suddenly a thought came to him, _"This must've been how_ my _father felt when he found out I was his son."_

Merlin couldn't believe it. Anglicus looked like him, but he had Morgana's face shape and green-gray eyes. Too bad he couldn't pass on his Dragon Lordness on to him. The two managed a simple handshake.

Merlin's gaze wandered to Reed. She looked familiar, with natural snow white lips blonde hair and ginger eyebrows. Around her neck, was a necklace that looked exactly like Rita & Rebecca's, but bigger. Merlin came to the realization that that very necklace split in half to be with both Rita and Becky.

"Hello, Merlin." Reed said, "Remember me?"

"Sortof."

"Do you not remember your cosine's maidservant, Piper, who came with her mistress and ageing master to congratulate, then collect, your motherless oldest, then disappeared along with Genny after her former guardian's death?"

It hit Merlin. "You were Piper."

Reed nodded. "I went by my middle name for, reasons. And I had a _feeling_ , that I'd be needed to help Genny, Morgaine and Anglicus."

"Wha..." Merlin began to say, he couldn't finish, as just then, a loud neigh echoed through the woods, the others had caught up.

* * *

John Millerson sat on his bed. He'd been up for a while. He didn't have anywhere to be for a few hours. Sunny rubbed herself against him. They were more than owner and pet, they were lovers.

John petted his beloved weasel, sometimes the two found themselves wishing that Sunny was a human, or John was a weasel. "It should be over soon." he whispered.

Sunny snuggled her boyfriend, she and Jacob were the only creatures he had feelings for. He just mimicked emotions for everyone else. He was an actor, playing the part of Guy Smith in the play that was life. The audience, his fellow actors. Most were just being themselves. The only problem was that Sunny wasn't an actress, she couldn't be. In order for things to work, only Jacob could know about her, but only in secret. Sunny was a stage hand.

John gave his sweetheart a tender kiss, then became Guy Smith for the day.


	21. Chapter 21: Questions

Camelot was only a day's ride away. It was almost evening. It wasn't time to make camp, but it was getting close.

"So, what happened?" Morgaine asked. She had asked before, but noone wanted to talk about the days events. Morgaine hoped that now was different.

Anglicus didn't want to answer, but he knew that if he didn't, she wouldn't stop. "I don't really know. Reed suddenly fell unconscious, and I couldn't move. I was like a statue." His horse slowed. "Then, a hooded figure appeared out of nowhere, and grabbed a hold of my necklace."

"What necklace?" Merlin asked. The entire entourage was in earshot.

Anglicus and his twin each pulled out a pendant that had been hidden underneath their shirts. They were each half of the Ying Yang symbol. Morgaine's was the Ying symbol, while her brother's was the Yang symbol. "We were given them when we were babies. Together, they make the Ying Yang symbol. It comes from China, it represents balance."

"Ying represents darkness, coldness and softness, while Yang is light, warmth and hardness. They are opposites, trying to cancel the other out, yet they cannot exist without the other."

Merlin took in their words. They seemed more wise than him. Then again, they _had_ been raised differently than him. His children had been raised by a fairy in Fairyland. He was raised in Ealdor, then Camelot.

"Anyway," Anglicus said resuming to what he was previously saying, "once the hooded figure grabbed my necklace, I felt something go through me. Like, I was a channel for this, dark magic."

"Then what?" Morgaine was eager to know.

The young warlock sighed. It was hard to say. "The next thing I know, I'm on the ground, and the figure's gone. Reed came to shortly after. Then I began pacing, then I saw you & Genny, then Father."

After a moment of silence, Genny said, "I hope the FairyLand Prison System will do Bile good. What's best is for both of us to move on. I hope that he finds a girl who doesn't mind sharing him. And I hope that I'll find a someone who _won't_ share me, and that neither of us rush into things."

Merlin placed a hand on Genny's shoulder. Reed placed a hand on the other.

Anglicus winced in pain. He was getting a Vision.

"Anglicus, what's wrong?" Merlin asked, noticing his son's pain.

"He's a Seer, Father." Morgaine said, "He's getting a Vision."

"But, he's wide awake." Merlin was confused, he thought that Seers only got visions in their dreams.

"We're opposites." Morgaine answered, "I am the night, he is the day. I, like my late mother, get my Visions when I sleep. He gets his Visions when he's awake, like with you, on those rare occasions."

Merlin absorbed the words. His twin children were opposites, and they got along so well it seemed. Then, suddenly, Kilgharrah's words about Morgana came back to him, "She is the darkness to your light, the hatred to your love." Then suddenly, it hit Merlin. "Were me & Morgana, supposed to have a, _closer_ relationship?"

His children and Reed gave him blank stares. Then the children looked at Reed.

"Fine," Reed sighed, "I'll tell him." She flew close to Merlin. Then she petted his horse before saying, "If Arthur wasn't fated to die by Mordred's hand, then you and Morgana would've zinged."

"What's a zing?" asked a knight who had been within earshot and couldn't help but overhear.

"A magical attraction between two creatures, it means that you've found your soulmate. It only happens once, and it's characterized by a wave of purple light flashing over the pair's eyes after they've made direct eye contact for the first time."

As the others talked, thoughts raced through Merlin's mind. Him & Morgana, soulmates? Arthur's destiny, more complicated than he thought? Little Vona, _his_ soulmate? Was Vona created just for him? If Arthur's destiny different, would Vona still exist? Would she have a different zing? Was another person prevented from existing? What about Freya? What about Will's scarcely mentioned sister, Jane? Were the twins consolations?

So many things to think about. None could be answered.

* * *

Training flew by. Gwen actually joined in, which was rare. Normally she would just watch for a while, before moving on. Even though the kingdom was at peace, the world never was. There was always _something_ that needed her attention.

Gwen's skill was amazing. Few could match her. Even so, she wasn't afraid to be defeated.

Niether the Queen nor the Princess wanted the day to end. But like all things, it had to.

* * *

Camp was setup. Everyone gathered around the fire.

"Reed, why did we even make camp, if you could've just teleported us to Camelot hours ago?" Anglicus complained.

"I told you, Angli," Reed answered, calling the young warlock by his hated nick-name, "I'm still recovering. I don't feel strong enough to teleport _all_ of us to the castle."

"What do you mean?" Anglicus shot back, "You're a Fairy Protector. I thought your magic could only be matched by your mother and the High Sovereign."

"And I told you, in fact, I _taught_ the three of you," Reed gestured towards her three wards, "that without confidence, one can't do magic properly. And I don't know about you, but I _like_ being in control of my actions."

Anglicus went quiet for a moment. He picked up a stick and began poking at the fire. "So, what would be happening around this time in the castle?" Anglicus asked, changing the subject.

"Everyone would gather around Sara, then she would tell a story." Genny answered.

"Why?"

"Her stories are the best." Morgaine answered. "She describes every detail, and acts it out. You feel as if you're there. She engages the imagination, for she usually talks as if in a dream." The sorceress couldn't help but gush about her cosine. "She even me, 'I feel as if the story I'm telling is real, not just made up. It feels more real than you, than the castle. I feel as if I'm in the story, moving about it, invisible, describing _everything_ I see.'"

"Sounds like she's a great story teller." Anglicus replied.

"She's the best!"

"I agree." Merlin said. "She's also very kind and generous, like her parents. Albeit, Arthur was a prat, but, he had a good heart."

 **OOO**

Merlin woke up close to dawn, and felt pain in his right arm. He examined it, and saw that someone had carved something in it. He could make out letters, but couldn't quite figure it out.

The fire had gone out, so quetly, he uttered a spell and a flame rose from the palm of his left hand. He saw a word, it read, _PEDAFILE._ He didn't fully understand it, being in the 6th century, but his gut told him that the word carved in his arm was 100% bad.

Genny stired in her sleep, she usually woke at dawn. Merlin quickly rolled his sleeve up. Genny sat up and stretched. She looked around her, like usual, and stood up. She walked towards a bush, but tripped and fell with a yell. She had definitely inherited her father's clumsiness.

Merlin quickly got up and helped his eldest daughter. As he helped her up, Genny grabbed his right arm, she immediately felt something wrong.

"Father, does your right arm hurt?" It was more of a statement than a question, but a question nonetheless.

Merlin was going to lie, but Genny made that impossible. "Yeah, but I'm sure it'll be fine soon."

Genny, being the person she was, quickly grabbed her father's arm and yanked down his sleeve. She stared at the carving. Both were too stunned to move or speck. "When did this happen?" Her voice was barley audible.

"I don't know, I just woke up, and there it was." Merlin answered.

Without a word, Genny dragged her father towards Reed. Merlin was surprised that he showed no resistance. When they reached her, Genny let go of her father's arm, and undid Reed's updo. Merlin was fascinated by his daughter's skill. Reed didn't even stir. The great sorcerer could help but wonder, had she done this before?

Genny motion for her father to sit, and he did so. Carefully, Genny wrapped Reed's golden hair with a hint of strawberry around the wounded arm. In a low voice, she sang the song that Vonda & Vona sang to make their hair glow, but instead of in Latin, as they usually did, she sang it in Old English. The language didn't matter, as long as the words were sung. When she was done, she unwrapped Merlin's arm and redid Reed's hair. You couldn't even tell hat it had been touched. She had clearly done this before.

"What was carved on my arm? And who carved it?" Merlin dared to ask.

"The who, I don't know." Genny answered. "But, the word, I do know." She got up, then walked back to her sleep spot. Merlin, perplexed, followed her.

"Well, are you going to tell me?"

"Oh, you don't know?"

"No, that's why I asked you."

"I could've sworn I told you, or that you had some degree of knowledge." After being given a fatherly stare, Genny continued, "A pedifile is someone who wants to court a child, to put it generally."

"That's not me." He whispered. He meant it, well, he thought he meant it. It was a bit confusing, true Vona was a child, but his romantic feelings were for her future self. The one who had given him the confidence to return to Camelot, & was very grateful for it. The one who he had been seeing in his very real non-dreams, as he liked to call it.

Still that left just one question, who could've carved that word in his arm?


	22. Part 1, Chapter 22

Camelot was busy gossiping. A man was being tried for the murder of his family, he had made it so it looked like an unfortunate accident in the woods. Unfortunately for him, some of his neighbors heard and saw parts of his crime from their windows.

Merlin, Genny, Morgaine, Anglicus, Reed and the others entered the Lower Town. They were warmly greeted, and soon filled in on the news.

"Merlin, you're here!" a woman cried, "There's a trial at the castle for a heinous crime!"

"A heinous crime?" Merlin asked.

"Yes," replied another woman and she gave the details. "The trail started without you, since you were away, and we didn't know when you'd be back."

"Well, I'm back now." Merlin replied, "Thank you for telling me." And with that, they all went to the stables to drop off their horses, then, well for most of them anyway, to the castle, to watch the trail.

 **OOO**

Merlin sneaked to his position in the Throne Room when someone was being tried. Everyone else were in the audience, trials were open to the public by Royal Decree. They weren't just semi-open, but fully open. Sara might not've been able to change her mother's mind about Guy, but she could change it when it came to trails.

The trial was almost over, the man was clearly guilty. All that was left was the sentence. Gwen said in her loud, calm, steady Queenly voice, "You, John Johnson, are found guilty of vicious murder. I hereby sentence you to a decade in the dungeons, if you _ever_ commit murder again, you _will_ be hanged."

And so, the man who killed his innocent family because he felt slightly wronged by them, was led to the dungeons to begin what seemed for him to be a life sentence. But if only he could see past the calm, regal of Guy Smith, he'd see John Millerson. A man, who although had a rebel army 100 strong, saw potential in him. John J., was about to become a member of John M.'s rebel force.

* * *

The throne room was being transformed from a trial room, to dining room. The tables were arranged to look like a semi-circle, it wasn't a perfect semi-circle, but it was what could be done without raising taxes. Arthur had tried to do what his wife had done, during his rule, but he could never get it perfect. Also, there was always something that he needed to address and there had always had a little of his father's arrogance.

Gwen oversaw the transformation, as she wanted things to look right. Merlin took this time to introduce his son and Reed to her. He went up to his longtime friend, "Hello, Gwen."

"Merlin, you're back!" Gwen happily replied. And the two embraced. "I take it that you found them?"

"Yes." Then Merlin wrapped his arm around his Queen's and led her to his family. "Gwen, this is my son, Anglicus."

"Nice to meet you." Gwen said to the boy who looked a lot like Merlin, extending a hand.

"Likewise, Your Majesty." Anglicus replied as he kissed the Queen's hand.

"If you want to, you can call me 'Aunt Gwen'."

Morgaine nudged her brother. Clearly, well to two of them, that he'd better think his words through. "Really?" Was his response.

"Yes, really."

"Ok, Aunt Gwen." Anglicus replied with a perfect blend of genuine and reluctance.

Vonda and Marina made their way over to them. "Hello Reed." Vonda said, full of politeness.

"Hello, Vonda, Marina." Reed replied, "I haven't seen you since Vona's Christening." Then she looked at Marina, "Marina, I never knew _you_ to wear make-up." She was referring to Marina's natural snow-white lips being a pinkish-red.

Marina was prepared for this question, although she was still a little embarrassed. "It's only lip-stain."

"I didn't know they had _that_ here."

"I found a recipe, in one of Lucinda's books."

"Never knew your elder sister to care for face-goop."

"Reed," Vonda said, trying to change the subject, "you and the kids have been away for years. Care to explain?"

"I waiting for the right time." Reed answered.

"Well, I guess it's come." Vonda replied.

"Indeed."

The two stared at each other. Marina, joined her friend, who was the only Protector, except Vona, who didn't care about her birth-order.

A servant announced, "Dinner is ready." And everyone sat at their seats, extra were brought in for the new arrivals.

* * *

"Where's my pillow?" Merlin asked when he entered his room.

"Vona took it." Gauis answered, matter-of-factly.

"Why?"

"She said something about not being able to sleep without you and being tired of Marina's sleep spells."

"Oh."

"I'm sure she'll return it tonight." the look on the old sorcerer's face was reprimanding. Vona declaring that she had feelings that she couldn't get a grip on for Merlin still rang in his ears. He wanted to stop it, but he couldn't deny love.

Merlin got uncomfortable.

"So this is my room." Anglicus said upon entering his father's room.

"This is _our_ room." Merlin corrected his son. "Sorry there's only one bed."

"That's ok. Reed can just conjur up one." He moved to Merlin's bed, "We should move your bed to that side Father." The young warlock pointed to the side of the room close to the tunnel entrance.

Merlin thought. Did his son just want to be close to the window, or did he know something? "Why?" The warlock asked.

"It just seems like the best arrangement."

"What has your Visions told you?" Merlin asked.

The ten-year-old looked wearly at Gauis. "Well..."

"It's ok, Anglicus. I know that Vona sleeps in here."

Anglicus looked a little confused, "You weren't supposed to know until later."

"Well, visions are sometimes wrong."

* * *

It was nighttime, everyone was either asleep, or getting ready to. Anglicus was given his own bed in Merlin's room, as per his request, with a room devider set up. Reed was given her own room.

Marina was in her room, which had always been confussing about the chambers it belonged in. Some said it was her own chambers, others said it was part of Percival and Vonda's chambers. When asked, Marina always replied, "It's my bedroom. All I do in there is sleep and get dressed. I don't care who's 'Chambers' it's in."

Although Marina had a bed, she never slept in it. She could've, but she simply didn't want to. Her bed was mostly for decoration. She grabbed her bathtub, specially made so that one could sleep in it.

With a wave of her hand, the tub filled with ice. Marina then scanned her hand over it, melting the ice. She kept warming the tub until the water was just right. Then, the mermaid looked around the room, making sure she was alone. Then she removed her robe, tossing it on the bed. She sat down on the rim, legs dangling in the water. She pressed her legs together, and watched as she magically transformed them back to a bright red tail.

Marina sighed. No matter how hard she tried to be human, she couldn't ignore her mermaidness. She lowered herself into the water and as she drifted to sleep, thoughts came to her. She was, "a Spare". She was the youngest daughter of the current Mermaid Mother Protector. Her parents didn't want anymore kids.

Carrying the title of "Spare", whether official or not, can be traumatic. But Marina pulled through, she always thought of the pros it brought. Sure, she didn't have Healing Hair, but at least she could cut her hair. And she did, the mermaid's hair was usually kept in a pixie-cut.

The mermaid looked at her tail. It's color was inexplicable. Bright red tails were rare for females, to the relief of many. Bright red tails meant that the unlucky mermaid would have trouble with childbirth. So, those unfortunate women could only have kids with mermen, unless she wanted to be traumatized. It was this very reason that Marina almost didn't go to Comelot, everyone was worried she'd fall in love with a human.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning. The sun shone through every window in Camelot.

Vonda sat at her vanity. She had brought it from home in her magical bag. Carefully, she undid her hair, letting the messy hair fall to the floor. Then she grabbed a golden comb with a large green jewel on it, she had gotten as a 6th birthday present. Vonda placed the comb on top of her head and pressed the jewel, the comb glowed and Vonda's hair untangled.

"More beautiful by the day." Percival said, leaning close to his wife.

Vonda blushed. This side sensitive side of her was rarely shown, when it did it was usually because of the five people she loved the most.

The healer felt her hair move. Marina must've been casting in her sleep again. There was no other way she'd be so careless with her magic. Vonda looked down at her hair.

"Uh, darling, you should move your..."

Before Vonda could finish, the section of hair Percival was accidentally stepping on quickly moved from under his feet and he was tossed into the air and landed hard on the ground.

"Percival!" Vonda cried, and ran to her husband's side, full of concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." The knight replied, "Just a little winded."

"You sure?" Vonda used her healing magic to do a quick check.

"I've got the Green Sash, remember?" He pointed to the green sash tied around his waist. It had been Gwaine's once, but he gave it to his friend as a birthday present before his death. If an honest creature wore it, no harm would come to them. "I still want you to have it."

"Percival, we've been over this. I don't need it. No harm will come to me until Vona has a daughter."

Percival cringed as a memory of Vonda's hand being cut off surfaced. There wasn't much blood, and she wasn't at all fazed. She simply grapped her hand, stuck it back on and hummed. Within moments, her hand was fully reattached and back to normal. It was as if the hand had never been cut off.

"Promise me, that when we become grandparents, that you'll wear the sash." The look on the experienced knight's face could convince anyone.

"I promise." And she meant it, knowing that she would resent it later.

The two shared a passionate kiss and a tender embrace.


	23. Part 1, Chapter 23: It's over

The news came suddenly. It was the day after Merlin had returned with his family, when, during dinner, the Queen announced something mostly everyone had been expecting, and the Princess and her close friends had been dreading.

"Everyone," Gwen said in a loud queenly voice as she stood up, "I know that I have vowed not to remarry, but that was before I learned that, even though you've had your soulmate taken from you, you can still love again."

Sara grew uneasy, she knew where this was going. All those years of trying to break up the two, everything had been in vain. She looked at Merlin, begging for him to do something. He felt the same as her, but nothing he could do would make things better.

Eight faces went pale as Gwen finished, "All of Camelot, including myself, have fallen for the honorable Sir Guy Smith, and I can't think of anyone else _alive_ who I want to spend the rest of my life with. I would like to announce my engagement."

The room erupted into claps and cheers. Sara tried her best to look and act happy, she was a princess after all, but she couldn't the scream and the tears of failure that was building inside her, so she excused herself. The twins squeezed each other's hands, trying to be strong for the other.

Ggains and Merlin were used to hiding their true emotions, but it was still hard to do for Guinivere. Genny retreated to her happy place, making her unaware for the rest of the meal, even when Gwen declared that Guy would _not be king_ , but would instead be a _duke_.

* * *

Genny and Morgaine's room was the only place where being spied on was practically impossible, completely if the door was closed.

"How could this have happened?" Sara asked her cosines, Merlin and Gaius.

"I've known Gwen longer than all of you, and more closely. I can say for certain, that she doesn't fall for just anyone. There must be something about him."

"But to fall so hard after losing Arthur, that just doesn't sound like her." Merlin replied. "She loves him, yes, loves not loved, 'with all her heart'."

"Why haven't our pleadings worked?" Morgaine asked. "Sure, he's well liked by everyone else, but still.

"I'm afraid you've answered your own question." Sara answered. "We've tried for years, yet can't find a valid reason for our distrust of him."

"Something's definitely going on, _no one_ can be that beloved." Genny stated, "Unless they have magic."

"If Guy has magic, why wouldn't he use it?" Vona asked, "Magic's not forbidden anymore."

"If he made him having magic known," Genny answered, "then people would have good reason to suspect him of using it on Aunt Gwen."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well," Anglicus interjected, "he could be magic-less, but an expert in potions."

"But, Gwen has food tasters," Merlin reminded them "and _they_ have never reacted to a love potion."

"I have food tasters too, Uncle." Sara reminded him.

"Officially, they're under your Mother's employ." Merlin replied, "Besides, you two eat and drink the same things."

"True, but I still don't like being left out." Sara's response was, like always, very serious. "But, I suppose that learning to be ok with being left out is a part of growing up. But, it's easy to confuse being 'self-less and kind' and being a floor-rug."

"Are you sure you're not 50?" Anglicus asked. He soon got punched very hard in the shoulder by his twin. "Ow!" As he rubbed his sore, possibly broken shoulder as he said, "I was just trying to make a joke! She's just so serious all the time!"

"It's her personality!" Morgaine shouted back, "It's also a great trait for a future ruler."

"Thank you, Morgaine." The Princess then gave her male cosine a dirty look.

"Back on track." Genny declared. "Some potions are designed to only affect certain creatures."

"Really?" Gaius asked. Even though he was very wise and an expert in magic, he had never heard of such a thing.

"Yes, it's common knowledge in Fairyland." Morgaine answered.

"Where is Fairyland?"

"Another Dimension." Genny answered. "There are only two ways to get there, portals and teleportation."

"So, what do we do?" Sara asked.

"Accept defeat, and spend as much time with the Queen as possible." Genny answered.

"Can't we use magic?" Sara tried to hide the desperation in her voice.

"There isn't any magic I know of that is _that_ powerful." Gaius replied.

"What about combining spells?"

"Too risky."

Sara's head fell into her hands. She had _never_ felt so helpless. Sara rarely cried, even as a baby. So it was somewhat shocking to see tears flow down the young princess's arms.

Merlin went to her and wrapped his arms around her. He knew what she was feeling, he was no stranger to failure and grief. Soon, all the people in the room where in one big group hug, drawing strength from each other. Preparing for the life altering Visions the twins had to come true.

* * *

Vonda stroked her Magic Mirror. The Mirror had told her many things, some she was desperate to tell the world, but knew it better to keep quiet about. At least for the time being.

She looked around her, there wasn't anyone around. Sure magic wasn't forbidden, but she didn't want everyone to come to her asking to "barrow" her Mirror and "ask for favors".

"Mirror Mirror in my hand, I have some questions, do you understand?"

The blue haired, purple eyed maiden appeared, looking slightly annoyed. "Yes, Your Grace?"

"Please tell me that the Queen's marriage can be stopped." The Spider Dame looked desperate, and she was.

"I told you, the marriage _must_ go through. It's the only way to ensure total defeat of John Millerson's rebel force."

Vonda hung her head. "I know. But, Sara will be traumatized. She's too young to be orphaned."

"Fate and Destiny are mysterious, but they always work for the better. We might not see it that way, but in the long-run..."

"I've heard this lecture before." Vonda inturupted.

"Then you should know that you can't control everything." A smirk appeared on the face's face. "Which reminds me, when are you going to tell Percival the identity of your daughter's 'knight'?"

"One, everyone knows that the only reason Merlin's not a knight is because he keeps refusing to be knighted. Two, how am I supposed to tell him? I can't just go up to him and say, 'Hey Dear, our daughter is going to marry one of your closet friends, who's around your age.'"

"He's gonna find out someday. And he would be happy about your deception."

"I'm not deceiving him. I'm just not telling him the whole truth."

"That's considered the same thing." The Maiden replied.

"You said he has to find out on his own!" Vonda shot back.

"I say things."

Vonda felt like throwing her pesky mirror. But doing so would break it. "Mirror, mirror in my hand, you've answered my questions." As soon as she uttered those words, the face disappeared. With one quick motion, Vonda stuffed the mirror back where it belonged and continued with her day, as if nothing had happened.


	24. Part 1, Chapter 24

_Gwen laid on her deathbed, holding a newborn to her breast. Sara kneeled next to her, begging her mother to stay alive. With a final burst of energy, the dying Queen gave her daughter the Seal of Camelot._

 _Guy looked sad, but after a disorienting blur of his face, he was shown to have a satisfying smile._

 **OOO**

Morgaine woke up trembling. She hated that dream, it scared her and made her feel helpless. If only it was just a dream. Times like this made her hate being a Seer.

She hurried over to her sleeping sister, and shook her. "Genny, wake up!" A moan was her response, it was 2 am after all. "Sister, I need you!"

Genny's eyes slowly opened. "Nightmare or bad prophecy?" The 18-year-old mumbled.

"Latter."

"What'd you see?" Genny was more awake.

"What Anglicus saw after training today."

"Oh." The young sorceress sat up. The younger sorceress sat on her lap. Normally Genny would try to get her off, but, her sister clearly needed her. So Genny wrapped her arms around Morgaine, "You two've been having that Vision a lot." They also had similar ones, but no one wanted to bring that up.

"Why is fate so cruel?" The Seer whispered into her sister's arm.

"To make way for good things. Like when Uther banned magic, forcing Grandfather to flee." Morgaine gave her a look. "If Grandfather hadn't fled, he'd never have met Grandmother."

"And they would never have fallen in love and conceived Father." Morgaine finished. "But, what good is there in Aunt Gwen dying so soon and that _man_ taking Camelot by force in a bloody ambush?"

"Sara becoming Queen and learning valuable lessons."

"That's it?"

"For short-term, yes. We may never know for a long time."

"Those things would've happened anyway." Morgaine replied, "Sara's the Crown Princess!"

"What about the lessons? And the conflict of if Aunt Gwen's the Queen Regent or Queen Mother, being 'resolved'."

"'Resolved?' Seriously?"

"I couldn't think of any other way to describe it." Genny defensively replied.

Morgaine felt a little tired. Then a common thought came to her. "Will I end up like my Mother?"

"No." Genny answered firmly. She had answered this question many times before to both her siblings. "Morgana didn't have the support system we have."

"Why was Aunt Morgause bad?" There was no way anyone raised in Fairyland would call anyone evil. Most creatures are not pure evil or pure good.

"I don't have the answer."

"Why didn't Father tell my mother about him having magic?"

"He wasn't sure he could trust her, despite their closeness."

"He told Uncle Lancelot, Gilli and that Druid poser."

"Uncle Lancelot and Daegal found out on their own, and Gilli, well Father couldn't think of another way for him to learn that magic should be used wisely and not to kill Uther. Besides, he said so himself, 'I wanted to help her, I wanted to so bad. But something told me not to.'"

Morgaine snickered at her sister's impersonation of their father. No matter how serious the words and/or tone was, Inogen's impersonation of Merlin always brought a playful smile to the twins.

"Ready to go back to sleep?" Genny asked gingerly.

"Yes and no."

"Don't worry, I'm here." Then she began to softly sing a lullaby. "Here comes a thought, that might alarm you..."

* * *

Being sent to the dungeons was something no one wanted. The hopeless or angry looks on the prisoners faces. But one person was different, Jacob Millerson, liked going down into the bowls of the castle. He had been lucky to have been given the job shortly after his cosine 'saved' Gwen and Sue.

The guards were fast asleep. Even if they were to stir, it wouldn't strike them odd to see the servant who's job it now was to deliver food to the criminals and the accused.

Jacob had gotten to know everyone held in the dungeons by simply talking to them and showing some sort of compassion. He knew them all well. Silently, he went to the cell of some of the men who had kidnapped Morgaine. Hamon was awake.

"I don't know how much more I can take." Hamon said to himself and the followers of his who were also awake in his cell. "A few more sessions with that babbling Goodie-Goodie, and I might do the unthinkable!"

"What?" One of his followers groggily asked.

"Become," Hamon's face puckered, "a Do-Gooder."

Everyone gasped.

"I can help." Jacob said, revealing his presence.

"Jacob?" Hamon asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I can help you escape, but ONLY if you swear to join me, my cousin and our forces, to take the throne."

Hamon looked at his two awake followers, then at the five sleeping ones. "We'll agree."

Jacob smiled. He whistled, then an orange weasel appeared, lock pick in paw. "Sunny, care to do the honors?" Sunny shook her head, then she handed the lock pick to him.

The look on her face said, "You said 'cosinE'. Not cosinES."

"You're technically not my cousin yet." Sunny gave him a look. "Fine." Jacob complained. Then he freed the awake members of the criminal gang.

 **OOO**

Deep in the Darkling Woods, in a clearing few dared to go, camped a rebel army. A loyal and battle harden elf, Sam, was put in charge.

A whistle call was heard. Jacob was near. Sam smiled, then prepared the camp.

Meanwhile, on the backs of four horses who were conviently placed outside the castle, rode Jacob, Sunny and their six new recruits.

"So, the army's run by an elf while you're away?" Hamon asked after he and his followers were briefed on the army.

"A very capable elf." Jacob replied. "She's the best fighter and one of the best leaders I've ever seen."

"She?" Hamon asked. A girl, having that much command over an entire army? It was unthinkable to him.

"Isn't Sam a boy's name?" One of his followers, Wolfgang, added.

"Sam is a boy's and a girl's name. Also, why should gender determine one's leadership and fight skills?"

"Then why are you trying to dethrone Guinevere and Sara?"

"My cousin wants revenge against the Pendragons because of what Uther did to our mothers."

"Which was?" Bardolf, another of Hamon's followers asked.

"Well, you're probably find out anyway. My mother was accused of sorcery, and my aunt, treason. They were both innocent, but Uther wouldn't believe them, or anyone else for that matter."

A whistle was heard. Jacob whistled back. Soon, Sam appeared. She had wavy blonde hair done in a messy but stylish bun. A cool gray padded vest covered her pale gray tunic. With dark leather boots she strode over to them.

"Nice to see you my lord." Sam said with a slight curtsy to Jacob. Sunny made an angry noise. "So sorry, Your Majesty, I didn't see you. Nice to see you, my queen and my lord." Sunny looked satisfied. "Are these the new recruits?"

"Yes. Hamon Notts, and his followers, Wolfgang, Bardolf, Convel..."

"I'll figure out their names later." Sam interrupted. "Will Your Ladyship and Lordship be staying, or do you have work?"

"I have work. Castle's gone crazy with the wedding of Guinevere and 'Guy' coming up."

"Step 2's completed?"

"Yes. Now I need..." Sam held up two tiny bottles; one clear with a reddish liquid inside, the other bottle was blue with a clear liquid. Jacob stared at the clear bottle. "How'd you know?"

"I have my ways." She knew she'd never get away with her vague and 'I-don't-care' attitude with John. There was something about Jacob, she just couldn't put her finger on it. Sam handed the two bottles to Sunny, who tied them around her neck. "Remember, a drop of the clear liquid in every well in Camelot, and make sure His Majesty takes a sip from the clear bottle every morning, or put a drop of the red liquid in his drink."

Sunny nodded in understanding.

"Seems like an awful amount of trouble to go through." Jacob muttered.

"If you still think that," Sam said to Jacob, "then why are you with us?"

"Grief must be overcome somehow. I've already overcome mine, John hasn't." He looked at his horse. "I do all I can to help, but my morals can get in the way."

"Let's just hope your morals don't get in the way of the Plan." Sam replied. "We've worked too hard to turn back now."

"I hope so too." Jacob replied.


	25. Part 1: Chapter 25

The preparations for Gwen and Guy's wedding were well underway. Most were happy, the only complaint they could think of about the union was Guy's lack of pedigree. But, the few who weren't happy, never showed it in public. Afterall, Gaius, Merlin, Sara, Genny, Vonda, Vona, Reed, Marina, Morgaine and Anglicus were the _only_ ones in all of Camelot who were immune to the potion Sunny regularly put into the kingdom's water supply.

Vonda, Vona and Reed, being Protectors of the Golden Flower, were immune. Reed's former wards had the luxury of being Gifted by her to be protected from harmful magic. Marina, being pitied by her Grandmother for her unexplainable tail, was also Gifted to be protected from harmful magic. As for Merlin and Gaius, they seemed to just be lucky at the moment.

Sara's immunity will be explained later.

* * *

Training was always a welcomed distraction. Engaging in mock battle often made one forget one's worries. The only thing one had to focus on, was the training.

Sara threw herself into the day's training, but, for some reason, she couldn't stop thinking about her mother's upcoming wedding. Especially when she overheard a few spectators talking about it. The future Queen was being distracted from her distraction, by the thing she was wanted to be distracted from. It was nerve-wracking. Sara's head was so filled with mixed feelings, she ended up falling to the ground, hard.

Sara found herself surrounded by concerned subjects, all asking if she was alright and trying to help her up.

"I'm fine." Sara assured everyone, "I just need a moment by myself."

"You sure?" Anglicus asked.

"Yes." Sara answered. "I won't be long, and I won't go far. I just have a lot of things on my mind right now."

"If you want," Anglicus said to her as she was leaving, "I could join you."

Morgaine rolled her eyes. She too was concerned for her cosine, but understood when someone needed to be alone. Reed was right, love _does_ make one do all sorts of things.

"I said I need to be alone." Sara quickened her pace. She didn't like being emotional, especially not in front of others.

"When you have things on your mind," Anglicus said trying to keep up, "you should talk about them to someone."

"I have my thoughts and..."

"Your weapons?" The young sorcerer's tone was slightly teasing.

"Naming one's weapons is common." Sara defended herself.

"And treating them like dolls?"

Sara stopped dead in her tracks. "I don't treat them like dolls!"

"You sleep with them."

"So what if I do? One never knows when one will be attacked." Sara continued walking, "that doesn't support your claim." No matter how hard Sara tried, she still had the Pendragon Pride.

Anglicus rolled his eyes. "Fine, forget I mentioned it. But you know you can always talk to me."

"I know." Sara quickly answered, "I just don't feel like talking to anyone."

"That's what Morgaine always says. But she tells me anyway."

"You two are twins. There's a bond between you two that's stronger than ours, Cosine." Sara quickened her step.

The young warlock was not to be detured. "You know, I'm worried too. I've _seen_ what's going to happen, reliving them ain't gonna be fun." Sara slowed. Her cosine continued, "And no matter how hard I try to stop the bad things from coming true, I'll probably just end up ensuring they come true."

Sara stopped and faced him. "This isn't the right place to talk."

"You know, I'm pretty good at telepathy." Anglicus replied, "Provided there's no rule breaking force field in my way."

"Don't all parties need magic for that?"

"Oh yeah, right." Embrassment was crystal clear on the young sorcerer's face.

"Meet me in my chambers after training." Sara sternly said, "We can talk there." Then she walked off. Once around castle always cleared her head.

Anglicus stared at her until she was out of sight. Then he walked back to the training field. He loved Sara, slightly more than simple family love. But there was a problem, other than them being close cosines. As a seer, Anglicus knew who Sara's zing was, and it wasn't him.

 **OOO**

"You sure your room's safe?" Anglicus asked Sara as he leaned on one of her elegant chairs.

"Not really." His cousin answered. She scanned the room with one of her sweeping gazes.

"Then why are we here, instead of my sisters' room?"

" _You_ said _you_ wanted to talk to me, presumably _alone_." Sara answered, "And this is the best place."

"Ok. So, what's on your mind?"

Sara took a deep breath. "The wedding's in five days, and no matter how many times I mentally prepare myself for it, I just can't..." She couldn't put it in words.

"I understand. That's one of the problems of knowing the future." The young sorcerer put his hand on top of his cousin's. "When something bad will happen, you never know if it can be prevented or not. And if it can, you don't always know how."

Sara placed a hand on her cosine's. The two looked into each other's eyes.

Genny entered through the secret tunnel. She smiled at the loving sight. Part of her didn't want to ruin the moment, but she had a job to do. She cleared her throat. Sara and Anglicus looked at her. "Sara, your mother wants you."

"Where is she?" Sara asked regally.

"Her chambers." Genny answered.

"Thank you." Sara turned to Anglicus, "Thank you for your counsel, dear cousin." Then she left for her mother's chambers.

Inogen had a smug look on her face. "Counsel, huh?" She said to her brother.

"Yeah, she needed someone to talk to."

"What about that loveing stare you two shared?"

"That was...uh..."

Genny snickered.

"Stop that!" Anglicus demanded.

"Sorry. I just think it's cute to see you like that."

"Are you having a relapse?"

"No." Genny looked disgusted. "How dare you bring that up!"

Anglicus looked ashamed. He knew his elder sister's past was a sensitive subject. "Just curious." Ge mumbled.

Genny composed herself. "I know you have a crush on her."

"Yeah, well, she just sees me as a friend. We're cousins, nothing more."

"Did you talk to her about that?"

"No, it'll just make everything awkward."

"The truth can hurt, but it needs to be known."

"You know."

"Sara doesn't."

"It's just a crush. Besides, she'll soon meet her zing."

"You sure he's younger than Vona?"

"Yes, I know what I saw." Anglicus started to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Spell Room." Anglicus answered as he walked through the doorwa. "I've got a magic lesson."

"Without me?"

"Reed mentioned something about poppies."

"It's only the opium poppies I need to be wary of."

"Better safe than sorry." And with that, Anglicus left.

Memories flooded Genny's mind. She tried to stop them, but it was no use. She missed her old friends, even if they were bad influences. Genny could still remember waking up in strange places, wounded and no memory of the previous night. That's why she started waking up so early, she had to heal herself before anyone noticed, and home before breakfast was served or lessons started. If it weren't for Bile, that might still be her life.


	26. Part1,Chapter26:Wedding Bells & New Hope

The anticipated/dreaded wedding day had arrived. Sara wore her usual serious face, hiding her emotions. Everyone else wore happy faces, though some were just masks.

Throughout the ceremony, Merlin, his children, Gaius, Sara, Vona, Vonda, Reed and Marina all had similar thoughts: Why were they not stopping this? Why didn't they prevent it?

Jacob stood in the shadows alone. Sunny was supposed to be with him, but she found herself unable to watch.

After the ceremony, there was a celebration, with everyone feasting and dancing. Appa found herself dancing with Jacob, who secretly slipped something in her pocket.

As the night wore on, everyone, yes everyone, gave in to the festivities, for it would be the last time there would be such with the beloved Guinevere.

The highlight of the night was when Reed, Genny, the twins, Vonda, Vona and Marina danced a fairy dance. They were all in a circle, and danced very lively. The dance looked like a combination of folk dancing, ballet, ballroom dancing, the Charleston and Latin dancing. Merlin, Perceval and Sara were quick to join, with Gwen then Leon soon joining after them.

* * *

Sara didn't remember falling asleep. When she woke up, she felt strange. The last thing she remembered was going into her room. Sara couldn't remember her dreams, which was strange, for Sara always remembered her dreams (which usually was a video or program from the 20th or 21st century) and wrote every detail in her secret Dream Journal.

The bedroom door creaked open, then light footsteps were heard coming towards the bed. Out of instinct, Sara felt for one of her blades. The curtains were drawn back and the princess saw Appa.

"Good morning!" Appa said in her sing-song voice.

Sara felt herself calm down. "Good morning Appa."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, but I didn't dream."

"That's unusual." Appa always loved to hear Sara describe her nightly dreams. Usually after the Princess had written them down. Then she remembered something. "Oh, Sara, I found this in my pocket last night." She handed her a sealed letter that read: 'Sara P.', in an unfamiliar hand.

Curious, Sara opened the letter. The handwriting looked rushed, as if whoever wrote it wanted no one to see. The letter read:

 _My Princess;_

 _I'm caught in a most terrifying place. My family wishes your family harm, but I don't entirely agree. I feel obliged to tell you how to free your people, but for personal reasons it must be indirect._

 _A potion for a potion._  
 _Glimmer, Shimmer, Shine and Sparkle._  
 _12, 12, 6, 3._  
 _Mash, mash, mash, mash._

 _Dragon water; real, light, dark, lord and fake._  
 _All pint_

 _Pure dust, like the sun._  
 _Sorcerer palm measure._

 _Mix and stir_  
 _Till all one._

 _Half year from today, drop a day in Queen's drink. Wells left._

 _J.M._

Sara smiled, it seemed too good to be true.

"What does it say?" Appa asked, noticing her mistress's smile.

"A miracle." Sara answered.

 **OOO**

"Who's J.M.?" Gaius asked after reading the letter. "This letter seems very suspicious." Sara, Vona, Merlin, Gaius, Genny and the twins were all in Genny and Morgaine's room.

"I agree." Merlin said, he feared that J.M. stood for John Millerson. If only he could've known that the J stood for another name. "You always need to be careful."

"Uncle Merlin," Sara replied, "I understand how you feel. But, this is the only chance we have. The lives of my mother and kingdom are at stake, I can't just sit around and do nothing when there's something I can do."

"You sound like your parents." Merlin told her.

"Both of them?" Sara asked.

"Yes." Merlin answered.

Sara smiled, she liked being her parent's daughter.

"I'd say things are going to plan." The twins said in unison, as if in a trance.

"That sounded creepy." Sara said.

"Us talking in unison, or us talking about a plan?" Anglicus asked. "Because we had no control over that."

"Both."

"Fate is a tricky thing." Genny said, "Sometimes it's set in stone, other times it's malleable. I'm sure you all have, how to put it... experienced it."

"I feel like we've been doing nothing." Vona said, "I understand that we're not sure on how to best prevent Aunt Gwen from dying within the year, but..."

"What do you mean, dying within the year?" Sara asked her friend, who always wore her outgrown clothes. The twin's visions never said _when_ Gwen would die.

"Merlin talks in his sleep." Vona answered. "I remember him saying that one time."

"I don't talk in my sleep!" Merlin defended himself.

"Sometimes you do." Vona replied.

Merlin sighed.

"So, what about the poem?" Morgaine asked, trying to bring the original subject back. "Like, Sara said, this is our chance to finally do something."

"Well put." Sara replied, "First we need to find out what the ingredients are for this 'potion'. Uncle Gaius, anything come to mind?"

"Well," The elderly sorcerer replied, "'Dragon water' probably means, dragon urine and/or spit."

"Are we going to be making my mother drink dragon urine?" Sara asked with disgust.

"That's what the letter says. Besides, it's nothing unusual for a potion. You should see what others need. Anyway we need a pint from," he looked at the letter again, "'real, light, dark lord and fake.' 'real' probably refers to Kilgharrah and Aithusa, and 'lord' well..." he looked at Merlin.

"Oh, gross!" Merlin cried with disgust.

There was an awkward silence.

"So, we need to find Aithusa." Genny said. "Or Kilgharrah, but personally I think Aithusa would be easier, even though she's drifting aimlessly throughout the multiverse. Poor dear."

"Then, how do we find her?" Merlin asked.

"Maybe finding Kilgharrah _is_ easier." Genny replied.

"Let me worry about that." Merlin replied, "I _am_ a Dragon Lord."

"You sure?" Sara asked.

"Yes." Merlin answered.

"Ok," Sara replied, "now what about 'fake' and 'light'?"

"Fake dragon," Gaius answered, "well, it says it in the name."

"Fake dragon..." The twins mused as they looked at their scalely skin, and licked their dragon-like teeth.

"I think it means us." Morgaine said.

"We match the description." Anglicus finished. "Scaly skin, dragon teeth, dragon-like digestive system,"

"Strong yet hollow bones that still manage to make blood cells," Morgain continued, "flight bladders and the ability to breathe fire when we eat combustibles like platinum and have fuel in our flight bladders."

"All you're missing is wings and a tail." Genny said.

"Yeah." Anglicus replied, "I guess Aithusa's healing breath can't do _everything_ to the developing fetuses of a Dragon Lord inside a gravely injured mother."

There was a silence that befell the room.

"Well," Sara said, breaking the silence, "I think that matter's settled. Now, what about 'light and dark'?"

"Light probably means Aithusa," Merlin answered, "as her name means 'Light of the Sun'."

"So we need _both_ Aithusa _and_ Kilgharrah." Sara stated, "Great."

"Never knew you to be sarcastic." Merlin told Sara.

"People change." Sara answered. "As I'm sure you're well aware of Uncle."

Merlin gave a solemn nod as he cast his eyes towards the floor, remembering his friends.

"Now, we need to keep this secret," Sara mused, "so we need to make sure that _all_ potion ingredients and brewing happens in here."

"Wait, in here?" Genny asked.

"Yes," Sara answered, "I hope that you don't mind. As your room _is_ the most secure in the whole castle."

"That's true."

"Now," Sara continued, "I believe that's everything. Is there anything we forgot?"

"The berries!" Vona exclaimed.

"What?" Merlin, Gaius and Sara asked.

"That's right, Vona." Morgaine said, "' _Glimmer, Shimmer, Shine and Sparkle._ ' how could we forget?"

"What are you talking about?" Gaius asked.

"Glimmer berries, shimmer berries, Shine berries and Sparkle berries." Anglicus explained, "They're fay berries. Sparkle berries are very rare and taste like your favorite food or drink, or whatever you're craving. Shine berries are less rare and taste like sparkle berries but with a twist."

"And Glimmer and shimmer berries are common. They're quite easy to find in Fayland."

"Aunt Marina has glimmer and shimmer berry bushes in her room." Vona added.

"And I think I can convince Reed to get us shine and sparkle berries." Genny mused. "If not her, then we could try Marina."

"And last but not least," Sara said, remembering another ingredient, "' _Pure dust, like the sun./_ _Sorcerer palm measure._ ' I wonder what that means?"

"Gold dust?" Merlin guessed. "Enough to fit in a sorcerer's palm?"

"Gold _is_ associated with the sun." Gaius added. "So it probably means gold dust."

"That should be easy to get. Well, easier than getting dragon water and rare berries."

"Is everything settled?" Sara asked.

"I believe so." Gaius answered.

"Good." Sara answered. "So, we can get three of the ingredients right now, or whenever our dragons are comfortable."

"I still think that's gross." Merlin replied.

"So do I," Sara stated, "but, it's part of the potion. Which at the moment is the best thing we can do to stop my mother's horrible fate without accidentally ensuring it."

"I agree." Anglicus said, "So, I say that after dinner, we start on the collecting of the 'water'. Everyone agree?"

They all nodded.

"Perfect."


	27. Part1,Chapter27:GettingIngridients(Up3x)

Now that Merlin was an official member of the Court, sneaking out had become harder. Sure, sneaking out had always been hard, but Merlin thought that it was much easier when he was just a servant. Luckily, he didn't need to sneak out of the castle much. But, tonight he had to, and by his side, was his very tired son.

"Why do we have to be here in the middle of the night?" Anglicus asked his father as they headed towards a clearing.

"We don't want to be seen by those who wish Gwen harm." Merlin answered.

"I know, but why can't _Morgaine_ be here instead of _me_?" Anglicus protested, " _She's_ the night person."

"I'm a Dragon Lord, and since _you're_ my son, my powers will pass on to _you."_

"But you're _frozen in time_!" Anglicus loudly whispered, he wanted to yell, but they had to keep their voices down, "By the time you're ready to pass on your powers, I'll be _long_ dead."

"How about, I, as a father, just want to spend some time with my son. Hmm?"

"Fine." Anglicus then let out a loud yawn. Merlin stared at him, "What? I'm tired."

They had reached the clearing. They looked around to make sure that they were alone. Then, making sure Anglicus was paying attention, Merlin summoned Kilgharrah.

The Great Dragon soon appeared, although he was still very healthy, his old age seemed to show.

"It has been many years since I last saw you, Merlin." Kilgharrah said to the young Dragon Lord. Then he looked at Anglicus, "And I see you've found your son."

"Yeah, thanks for telling me." Merlin sarcastically replied.

"You already had enough to worry about." The Great Dragon answered, "Besides they were in good hands."

"It's true, we were." Anglicus said, "Reed and her family are the best. Well, some of the best."

"So, I see you need my help, young warlocks." Kilgharrah said, changing the subject.

"Yes." Merlin answered, and explained the situation.

"I see." Kilgharrah replied, "You see there are two J.M.'s you need to be wary of. One is the one young Vona warned you of, the other is his cousin, who is very loyal, yet is conflicted."

"Cousin?" Merlin asked. How could Vona not tell him that?

"He is secret." Kilgharrah answered. "They are both hidden in plain sight." Then he smiled, "Vona would've told you, but she didn't know."

Merlin didn't ask why the dragon knew about him and Vona, he figured it was due to his ability to see the future. Anglicus was about to say something, but he decided not to. He hoped no one noticed. Kilgharrah eyed the boy then said, "You should be wary of those around you these coming days young warlocks."

"Advice taken." Merlin and Anglicus said in unison.

"Before I give you the things you need, I'll first give you a word of warning: Guinevere is fated to die due to the actions of the J.M. you were warned about, and nothing you do will change that. But the potion you are making _will_ make things easier." Then Kilgharrah gave them a vile of his spit and another vile of his urine.

* * *

Inogen had always been sneaky, this trait had served her well in the past. She tried to ignore those memories as she and her sister snuck into Marina's room. Morgaine kept watch as Genny stole the needed berries from the bushes that grew in pots there. The plants weren't very noticeable, even though they were kept on the window sill. The fayish plants Marina kept in her room were hidden in plain sight.

Working quickly, Genny plucked 12 Glimmer berries and 12 Shimmer berries from the bushes in a way that wouldn't be missed and gently placed them in a small box. No one wanted to run the risk of any harm coming to these vital ingredients. Being sure not to drop the box, Genny quickly fled the room.

* * *

"Mother?" Sara asked during breakfast one morning.

"Yes dear?"

"I was wondering, if I could have some pure gold dust. It reflects the light so beautifully, I was wondering if I could put a few palmfuls in a glass jar and put it by my window, or on my vanity."

Gwen thought the matter over. Sara loved beautiful things, although she rarely wanted to spend any money on such frivolous things, and she would never dream of stealing. (She viewed taking her mother's old things as 'borrowing' or 'inheriting' or 'getting hand-me-downs'. She also didn't like stealing herself.)

"Just a few palmfuls?" Gwen asked.

"Yes." Sara answered, "Two or three would be fine."

"Alright." Gwen answered, "We'll get you some on Wednesday, I know of some merchants who'll have some."

"Thank you, Mother." Sara answered, ignoring the curious stare her stepfather was giving her.

 _ **MEANWHILE IN PERCIVAL AND VONDA'S HOUSE**_

"Mother?" Vona asked her mother during breakfast.

"Yes dear?" Vonda answered.

"I was wondering, when will I be allowed to have a shine or sparkle berry."

"You had some on your birthday," Vonda answered, "remember?"

"No." Vona answered.

"Well you did." Vonda answered, "The joy on your face when you declared they tasted like apple blossom honey, is one your father and I will never forget." Then Vonda turned to Percival, "Right Dear?"

"Yes." Percival answered with a smile. "I also remember telling you that she would be begging for more, which she did shortly after."

"Thank goodness we had enough." Vonda replied, "And that there were other things to your liking Vona."

"Yeah." Vona answered, "So can I have some more?"

"You're quarter birthday is next week." Percival said to his daughter, then he turned to his wife and asked her, "Do you think you could get some?"

"I believe so." Vonda answered.

Vona squealed in delight and immediately got up from her seat and tightly hugged her parents in gratitude.

* * *

It was Thursday evening. Sara stared at her bottle of gold dust. It wasn't much, but Sara figured that it would be enough for the potion. The biggest problem would be making sure the dust's absense wouldn't be missed.

 _"It really is beautiful."_ the Princess thought. _"I suppose there's no harm in keeping it in my room for safe keeping until it's needed."_ Then a thought came to her mind, _"I wonder how long it takes to grow a shine berry bush, and a sparkle berry bush? I was told it took a while, but surely Vona can get us a mature bush in time, or will that be too much for her? She_ is _only 4. Although she will be 5 this fall. But I suppose it doesn't matter since she's getting some next week. Besides, we only need 6 shine berries and 3 sparkle berries. I wonder how many she'll get? Will she be able to pocket some for the potion? Why is..._ "

Sara was suddenly interrupted from her thoughts by a knock on her door. "Who is it?" the Princess asked after recovering from the shock.

"It's Appa Dear." Appa answered from the other side of the door.

"Oh, come in."

Appa stepped into the room as Sara put the jar away.

"Enjoying your gift?" Appa asked, knowing full well the answer.

"Yes." Sara answered, "It's very pretty to look at. Is it time for supper?"

"Yes, are you ready?"

Sara stood up and answered, "Yes."

And with that, the two of them left for Gwen and Guy's chambers so that Sara could dine with her parents as she usually did.

* * *

"Happy Quarter Birthday!" Vonda and Percival happily greeted their daughter on the afternoon of her 4 1/4 birthday.

"Thank you!" Vona replied then she hugged her parents.

"As promised, I got you some sparkle and shine berries." Vonda said as she grabbed a pouch from her bag and handed it to her daughter. Vona happily took the pouch and opened it. The little girl reached in and pulled out a berry.

"Which one is this?" Vona asked.

"Shine." Vonda answered.

Vona smiled, and studied the little berry, memorizing what it looked like. Once she was satisfied, she popped it into her mouth and was pleasantly surprised at the delicious taste that flooded her mouth. The taste was apple blossom honey but there was something off about it. It wasn't bad obviously, but it tasted like someone had mixed the honey in with something, but that something Vona couldn't tell.

"Yummy!" Vona declared. Then she stuck a hand in the bag and pulled out another berry. It looked different from the first one. Instead of being shiny, it was sparkly. "Is this a sparkle berry?"

"Yes." Vonda answered.

Vona smiled and popped the berry into her mouth after studying it with the same rigor as the shine berry. Once she had taken a bite, the girl's face lit up with pure delight as the taste of pure apple blossom honey filled her mouth. "Mmmm."

"Like it?"

"Um-hum" Vona was about to eat some more of the delicious berries, but then she remembered why she had asked for them. "I, uh, these berries are so yummy, I think I should share them with Sara, Morgaine and Anglicus and Genny."

"I think they would like that." Percival said.

"Definitely." Vonda said.

* * *

Genny and Morgaine rode in the middle of the night. Their destination was clear, Morgause's castle. Since they couldn't find Aithusa, they would go to the place where she had lived in hopes of finding left over urine or spit.

The castle was left in disarray, it hadn't been used since Morgana's death, for all of her servants and supporters had fled shortly after the High Priestess's death. Sure, some had tried to stay and keep Morgana's cause alive, but when Gwen lifted the ban on magic, the cause crumbled.

When they reached the lake where the castle was, the two sisters looked around. Making sure that they weren't being watched, they brought the castle forth, and entered it. Once inside, they looked for anything that might've contained Aithusa's pee or spit.

"I found a chamber pot." Morgaine yelled to her sister. "And it has Aithusa's name on it!"

"Where?"

"My Mother's room." Morgaine answered.

"How do you know it's her room?"

"There's another chamber pot with her name on it. Besides, I saw her in here in a dream."

Genny went over to her and looked at Aithusa's pot. It had a little bit of urine in it. "Not sure this enough."

"It's all we have." Morgaine reminded her.

"True." Then Genny sighed. "It'll have to do." Then she carefully lided it and put inside her Infinite Bag of Everything. "Now to find some spit."

"That's gonna be hard." Morgaine replied.

"But not impossible." Genny cheerfully stated. Then she muttered, "Hopefully."


	28. Part1, Chapter 28

It had been five months since the marriage of Queen Guinevere and the current Grand Duke, and the royal couple couldn't have been happier. They were in love, and now the announcement was made that they were expecting a child.

"The child I bear will be behind Sara in the line of secession." Gwen added after she made her announcement, "No matter the gender, as I have said numerous times before."

 _"Half-year."_ Sara thought after she had taken in the news, _"This is why J.M. wanted me to wait before giving her the potion. We could give Mother more than a drop a day, but that might be too risky. I wonder if we could've given her the potion sooner? Or if the potion is only meant for my sibling? I must find out who this J.M. is and ask them."_

 _"We better finish that potion."_ Gaius, Merlin, Genny, the twins, Sara and Vona all thought.

 _"I hope that potion is finished."_ Thought Jacob. _"I wonder if I was too vague?"_

* * *

Genny and Gauis were hard at work in her room. It had taken a while, but they finally had acquired all of the ingredients they needed. The potion took all morning to brew, but it was worth it.

"Finally done!" Genny exclaimed, full of happy relief.

"Indeed." Gauis stated, "Now all's that's left is to give it to Gwen. Although I think we'll have to wait until this evening."

"Are you sure the kitchens are too busy to slip it in during dinner?"

"Yes. Trust me. Besides, there's too many people. Supper is better, unless you want to wait until tomorrow."

Genny sighed in defeat. "Fine. But it's staying in here until this evening."

Gauis couldn't help but smile. "Good."

* * *

"This tastes funny." Gwen said after she took a sip of cider during supper when she was six months pregnant. Sara hid her nervousness by digging her nails into her skin.

"Funny how?" Guy asked.

"It doesn't taste like cider." Gwen answered, "Well, it does sort of, I suppose, but it tastes different. It's hard to describe."

"Mind if I have a sip?" Guy asked.

"No." Gwen answered and handed him her cup. Sara carefully took a sip of her own cider as her step-father studied the Queen's drink and took a sip.

"It dose taste strange." Guy stated, "Maybe the apples went bad? Or something went wrong with the process?"

"But why would it only affect mine?" Gwen asked.

"Bad magic?" Guy answered with a shrug.

Gwen put a hand to her stomach, "Hope not." Then she turned to her maid who was standing at attendance, "Sue?"

"Yes, Milady?"

"Where did you get this cider?" Gwen inquired.

"From the kitchens as always." Sue answered.

"Hmmm..." Gwen mused. Then she took another sip, "It doesn't taste as funny." Sara relaxed. Then Gwen took another sip, and looked at the cup confused, "Guess it was just my imagination."

"And mine too." Guy said quietly with a suspicious tone. Sara noticed how her step-father's face looked suspicious, but he hid it well.


End file.
